Kaleidoscope Heart
by SinisteRRRsAngel
Summary: EDITING - HibarixOC -"Ita! Why the heck are you pulling my hair?"- "It relieves my stress." She hadn't expected her already abnormal, monotonous life to change. Honestly, she didn't think her situation could get any worse. It wasn't until she somehow got involved with the mafia, a talking baby, and a sadistic carnivore that she knew one thing…life had once again screwed her over.
1. Fatal Encounter

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR ITS CHARACTERS…I just live in their world- hiding in the shadows like some sort of creep.**

**A/N: **Special thanks to **Starlightfever **for being the first to beta reading my story (Also doing an excellent job on it) and even greater thanks to **Secret29 **for re-beta editing this story and basically helping me rewrite/plan out the entire thing for your special viewing.

**~..~**

_I guess in the end I realized I was really in love with him. Because there was nothing to gain, and that didn't matter. In the end it was just me and him, __**together**__. And that was enough._

**~..~**

**Kaleidoscope Heart**

**Chapter 1: Fatal Encounter**

"Hotaru-senpai!" Large, inquisitive golden hazel eyes turned to the source of the frantic shrills, narrowing in on a group of five girls running to meet their senior.

The said 'senpai' inwardly grimaced once she spotted the culprits, but nevertheless, plastered a gentle smile across her face.

"What can I do for you?" She asked impatiently, waiting for the girls' staggering pants to cease.

"We have a favor to ask of you!" They all bowed respectfully in unison, their eyes staring in determination and plea.

_Not again…I know how this is going to end…with me giving in._ "Well, get on with it then, I haven't got all day." She replied trying to remove her annoying hair from her face while clutching the large stacks of files in her hands.

"W-We were wondering if…" The shortest of the five stepped forward, her lips unconsciously going into that infamous pout that always seemed to bug the senior, "…i-if you could convince Hibari-san to a-allow us to use the gymnasium this afternoon for practice."

The senpai froze at the mention of that delinquent. She raised a quizzical brow at the group of girls before taking in a deep breath, causing the girls to push forward anxiously.

"As tempting as an argument with Hibari sounds…I'd have to decline," She replied flatly, steering her way around the younger girls and proceeding down the hall.

She only managed to walk a few steps before she was restrained by a blockade of girls an entire five inches or so taller than her.

"We can't let you go just like that! We need the gymnasium to practice; you should know this, Hotaru-senpai! You know, being the vice-captain of the gymnastics club and all!" They bowed repeatedly, with their squeals sounding like nails on a chalkboard to the senpai's ears.

The older girl's pride deflated like a balloon. She inwardly churned in hatred—not towards the girls, but towards a certain arctic eyed prefect. _I don't think these girls realize that I am carrying these files for that same reason._

Only moments before, the girl had valiantly requested to use the gymnasium. However, it was unfortunately closed due to the afterschool activities - which were canceled for a pole knocking contest that was taking place that same day. As expected from the stubborn prefect, his answer was a flat out 'no'. However, after much collaboration – meaning the girl constantly putting up an argument until the prefect finally gave in out of annoyance- she was able to come to a compromise of her receiving the keys to the gymnasium, if and only if, she returned these files to the secretary.

"And you think I would be able to convince Hibari…why?"

They fumbled at her words, scratching their arms out of nervousness. They didn't dare tell the upperclassman of the rumors circling around concerning her and the chairman. "We-We heard that you are the only one able to convince Hibari-san to consider changing his mind without getting beaten to a pulp."

They blinked in confusion at the girl's impassive expression. "You're funny…" She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

She pivoted on her heel, walking the other way down the hall, only to be stopped by a rough hand on her shoulder. She was whirled around to meet the vicious stares of the cheerleaders.

"Convince him or face our wrath!" They yelled impatiently, only reddening further when the girl in their grasp let out a raspy laugh.

"What are you going to do? **Cheer me** to death?" She whipped their hands off of her shoulders.

She moved them aside and wedged in between them. "Look I am not in the mood for another series of 'attack of the clones.' If I don't turn in these papers, I am going to be on bitch duty," She indicated to the files in her hands with a slight wave and then retreated down the hall.

This was one of the many common reoccurrences for the woman in the ongoing, monotonous routine called schooling. But, it was not without reason. Unfortunately, the young girl had known Hibari Kyoya most of her childhood, but she wouldn't dare consider him a friend. In more proper terms, he was more like a scapegoat for her rebellious actions that she loved to partake in. She had gotten to know the prefect from being in almost every class with him since grade school and her many visits to the reception room to be punished for trivial things like speaking her mind. She was just an audacious, short tempered, nature loving, outspoken, and free spirited girl with a mild knack for getting into trouble.

She was well aware of the rumors that had been circulating around school about a potential unspoken attraction to the prefect. But if she were to catch anyone telling it to her face, she was sure she would smack them upside the head. She inwardly knew that was why the girls had asked her to take the responsibility of confronting the chairman for a request - like most people did. It peeved her beyond anything. Because last time she checked…

Hibari Kyoya was enemy number one.

* * *

She squinted at the sign marked 'Secretary' above the large counter top. She tippy toed to place the files fully on top of the desk.

"Excuse me, obaa-san." Her voice evidently shrunk in pitch as the elder, plump woman leaned in, straining to hear the younger girl.

"Can I help you, ojo-san?" The elder woman began to cachinnate gleefully.

She casted a questioning glance at the files being slid over to her.

"I have been," She cut her voice down to a whisper, "forcibly ordered to turn these in."

The elder woman crinkled her eyes under her large frame glasses. She strained to read the name of the files with the word visibly written 'Reception Room' on the top. Her glasses fell to the bridge of her nose as her wrinkled eyes examined the petite girl in front of her.

"Aren't you a little young to be working for the disciplinary committee…or to be in middle school at all?" The elder pointed an inflated finger accusingly at the ebony haired girl.

The aforementioned 'little girl' straightened out at her words, her quivering voice barely able to conceal her frustration. "I will have you know that I am 15 and, like I previously stated, I was forced, at _tonfa range_ might I add, to turn these in!"

This was another common reoccurrence in her life. Being short was indeed a disadvantage - with the occasional perk. But being short AND lacking the proper indications to a grown female…aka the goodies, well let's just say that that was a train wreck waiting to happen.

The elder seemed to be making the feeblest attempt to conceal her amusement. She tapped her chin, further examining the student in her presence. "Surely you can't be serious?"

"I am quite serious… and please refrain from calling me 'surely'."

The girl inwardly cursed at the carnivore that gave her this task. He must have known this would happen. And the bastard actually enjoyed watching the accusations about her age. It was an ongoing game for him, one in which he always seemed to be the victor. She took a soothing breath as she cleared her throat, preparing for the argument soon to come. She knew her next task would be to convince this hard headed older woman that she honestly wasn't ten and that her efforts would be meaningless.

* * *

No-good Tsuna, as always, was currently left hanging on the old barbed wire.

You'd think he would be used to it by now - being continuously harassed by the infant, sporadically abused, stalked, sabotaged, and pulled into events against his will that held monumental consequences, but, unfortunately, he was not. By an inequitable series of votes forced by Sasagawa Ryohei, No-good Tsuna had become to the leader of the A team for the pole-knocking contest by an arbitrary decision. After he was shot again with the Dying Will Bullet by Reborn, he had dauntlessly leaped off the safety of the pole and onto Yamamoto Takeshi's back to use him as a cavalcade. Once that plan backfired and it turned into a mafia scuffle, he took safety on a nearby ledge of the school, hanging on to dear life, and overlooking helplessly at the havoc currently ensuing beneath him.

"HIIII!" Tsuna deafeningly shrieked. He tried to scurry his feet to the ledge under him, but to no avail.

"Tsuna! Are you alright!?" Yamamoto called up to the poor tuna currently losing his grip on the ledge. The effects of the Dying Will Bullet had long worn off and his usual state of cowardice had soon kicked in.

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, so as not to see the height of the fall. He was tempted to yell out 'what kind of a question is that? I am hanging onto my last fingers, currently crapping my pants, and about to fall to my imminent demise,' but he decided against it. Yamamoto shouldn't be wasting his time trying to save their leader when he had to focus on the parade of students swinging sloppy punches at him.

"Sawada! Get down here and fight to the extreme!" Ryohei roared obtrusively as his fist made contact with one of the members from team C.

"Hey, lawn-head! Don't order Juudaime around!" Gokudera seethed. His eyes lit up in worry when he reached his leader. "Juudaime, are you alright?!"

"Just get me down from here!" Tsuna cried meekly.

His grip from his right arm loosened, leaving him dangling from his scrawny, useless left arm. "EEEEK!"

"Lawn-head…." Ryohei felt his eyebrow twitch at the silver haired boy's words. "You stay out of this, octopus-head!"

Gokudera's scowl creased in abhorrence. He lunged a kick towards the boxing leader, greeting his torso at the same time as Ryohei's kick made contact with Gokudera's- propelling them backwards while they momentarily forgot about their poor Juudaime hanging on for his life.

"What kind of an **extremely** sissy kick is that?! You call yourself a man?!" Ryohei shot up with renewed vigor, screaming resonantly.

"You're too cocky! I'll show you, bastard!" Gokudera reached into his pockets, hurling dynamite towards the boxing freak.

Yamamoto let out a tiresome sigh at the scene— he tried to be the voice of reason too much with these two. He turned towards Tsuna, remembering the no-good boy and felt dread consume him.

"Hold on, Tsuna!" He ran towards the building, only to get caught in the scuffle between Ryohei and Gokudera. All movement seemed to halt at the cool, vindictive, icy tone that called out to them.

"Herbivores…"

Gokudera released his hold on Ryohei's hair and took his foot off the softness of Yamamoto's face. The three boys grew immobile when meeting the merciless stare of, none other than, Hibari Kyoya.

"If you don't stop crowding or making so much noise…" The slick gleaming metal of his tonfa shined in the afternoon light, "…..I will bite you to death."

Tsuna clung tightly to the ledge, feeling relief fill up inside him that he was momentarily safe from Hibari's wrath. However, he felt guilty for taking comfort in the fact that it was them getting punished instead of him. He inwardly prayed that they wouldn't worsen the situation. But knowing Tsuna's luck and Gokudera's loud mouth, he was ready for the worst of the punishment to commence.

"Tch. Get lost idiot." Gokudera's malicious glare rivaled that of the prefect.

Hibari's noncommittal response was the swoop of his tonfa hitting directly towards Gokudera's abdominal region, sending him flying until he unceremoniously crashed with the wall of the school and coughed up blood.

Yamamoto stood defensively in front of the foreigner, once again, trying to be the voice of reason. "Ma…Hibari, can't we settle this in a different way?"

A brief smirk grazed the prefect lips as he took slow, threatening steps towards the baseball lover. "No."

"I will take him on, then! This will be the ULTIMATE battle!" Ryohei rushed towards the prefect, throwing his infamous punch.

The prefect retorted by smoothly batting his hand away. They engaged in a flurry of attacks until, with one rough kick to his chest, Ryohei was sent slamming against the wall to collide with Gokudera.

"You bore me," Hibari replied coolly, with his hardened gaze returning to the baseball lover.

"HIII!" Tsuna dug his fingers into the ledge.

He swore when he felt Yamamoto slam into the wall, he could feel the school literally shake. He peaked down to see his three companions struggling to their feet. He had hoped that they would stay down, but he knew better.

"You bastard!" Gokudera spat icily, hurling four dynamites at the prefect, who effortlessly smacked them away with the flick of his wrists.

The three men stood, wide eyed, watching where the dynamite was headed.

"Crap, **Juudaime**!"

Tsuna's chocolate brown orbs nearly popped out of his skull at the proximity in which the dynamite was to him. He didn't know what to do next…

…but what he did know was…

He was going to die.

* * *

Skillful fingers ran through her stubborn raven locks. She tapped her free hand on the counter impatiently. This argument about her age had been going on for far too long, yet the elder woman was still unconvinced.

"Soooo…you're 15?" The elder woman chimed merrily, examining the petite girl.

The girl slammed her hand on the counter top and grunted, "Ugh…YES, I am 15! Not 10 or 11 or 12, but 15. Now, are you going to sign those papers or are you planning to keep me here until you roll over in your grave?!"

The elder seemed taken aback at her rudeness. She pushed the files towards the girl. "That is no way to speak to an adult. Who do you think you are, child?"

"Someone, who is going to be a dead girl soon if I don't turn these in," She grabbed the files, rushing out of the office and stumbling on her way out.

She surveyed the files in her hands, with a faint smirk running across her lips. "Now to find Mr. Sunshine." She tapped her finger to her chin as she did a cursory glance of the school grounds. "If I was the sadistic chairman of a club full of delinquents, where would I be?"

**KABOOM!**

The explosion sent the tiny girl flying back until she hit the wall of the school. She lost her hold on the files in her hands. "Holy hand baskets! What the hell was that?" She struggled to get up.

She noticed her distance from the files and felt her jaw drop to the floor. Either that explosion was really strong….or she was lighter than paper...

The explosion had been strong enough to propel her back a good twenty feet from where she once stood. She brought herself to her feet. She rubbed her now bruised backside and swore that if that explosion had been any stronger, she would cease to have a butt anymore.

"Itai…" She groaned, bending over to pick up the files.

She instinctively looked for the source of the explosion until her anxious eyes narrowed in on a calm demeaning prefect. She inwardly face palmed, _of course that's where he is…_

Her trail of vision instantly followed where his narrowed gaze was directed until she spotted a boy…

…dangling helplessly from the school ledge…

…in his boxers…

_I-Isn't that No-good Tsuna?..._

She felt goose bumps give way to her skin as she heard his piercing screams for help. She felt her legs buckle beneath her as his grip loosened with each passing moment. "Crap, he is going to fall…"

As if on cue, the boys grip on the ledge loosened and he plummeted to the ground at an insane speed. "HIIII!"

The older student instinctively felt herself rush forward towards the tiny boy currently screaming like there was no tomorrow. She leaped towards the ground, skidding on it as if it was a thin sheet of ice as the boy collided with a loud thud onto her stomach.

Tsuna ceased his screaming. He opened a large dark brown eye in confusion, wondering why he wasn't dead yet. "Eh?! I could have sworn I was going to-,"

"Mother duck, you weigh a ton!" Tsuna shrieked when he heard the voice beneath him.

He looked down to see a short-haired girl, tinier than him, gasping out for air. "Ita…This was not the best idea I have ever had," She groaned.

Their questioning stares bore into each other as her facial features lighted up in worry. "You okay, kid?"

Tsuna quickly stumbled off her, blinking in confusion. His mind was still trying to process what happened. This small, tiny, insignificant twig of a girl broke his fall. He inwardly grimaced- that just took a blow to his loser complex. It seemed to have just been piling up more ever since Reborn came. Tsuna opened his mouth to respond, only for his blood to run cold in fear when he spotted a tall shadow looming over them. His cloudy grey eyes drilled into the girl in front of him.

"Hotaru Asuka," His aristocratically authoritative voice called out.

His voice caused the woman to freeze as she was in the process of patting down her dusty skirt. She pivoted on her knees, turning to glare at the prefect with that same fearlessness he had grown to hate.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" She pried sweetly, letting out a toothy grin.

The prefect's scowl only deepened, confirming his annoyance with her. She had always found ways to get under his skin. He had to admit, in some cases, it was a comical sight to behold. This tiny girl reminded him much of a Chihuahua - always trying to appear bigger than she really was.

"Why are you interrupting my fight?"

The girl slowly blinked. She turned to face the three half-conscious boys against the wall, shot up to her feet, and placed her hands on her hips in a dominate manner. "I thought it took two or more people to fight? …This, my friend," She gestured to the boys now struggling to their feet, "…is an **assault**."

"Must I beat some sense into you, woman?" With one violent tug to her collar, the girl was dangling effortlessly in the air.

Her glare was burning into his. Asuka tugged at his hand, trying to loosen his iron grip, but having no success. She eventually stopped struggling and hung limply in his grasp. "Oh come on Hibari, can't you cut me some slack? I just saved a **naked** dude from falling to his death and kept his guts from splattering across **your** precious school grounds…isn't that the least bit impressive?" She yelped garishly when he unceremoniously let her fall to the floor on her bruised backside.

"Hardly."

"You can't give me anything, can you?" The woman eyed him suspiciously, until she felt a sturdy tug on her short layered locks. "Ita! Ita! Itai! Why the heck are you pulling my hair!?"

Hibari's eyes lit in poorly concealed amusement. The devious smirk on his lips seemed to grow, taking pleasure in her screams. "It relieves my stress…"

"What kind of a reason is that?! Gwah!" She fell on top of the recovering Tsuna when Hibari let go of her hair in one swift motion. Hibari leaned down to pick up the files, sorting them into place. Then, he turned to walk away.

"Hey! You promised me the keys!" Asuka yelled out, reddening in anger at his response.

"I don't make deals with weaklings."

"Go have your period in a shark tank, Hibari Kyoya…" She muttered under her breath.

She then plastered a smile on her face, turning towards the spiky haired boy. "Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera struggled out. He viciously pushed Asuka out of the way to get to the Tenth.

"What the hell! You could at least say excuse me!" Asuka rubbed her now aching hip.

"I don't need to say anything to you, stupid woman!" He spat defensively, only to have her poke a finger to his chest accusingly.

"I just met you and I can already say I hope you get shot, then dumped over a bridge, get raped by a shark, and then get eaten by it," The girl gritted her teeth as she pushed him aside, only to freeze hearing a squeaky voice resound beneath her.

"Ciaossu, Hotaru Asuka." Asuka whipped around quickly. She looked down towards the floor, spotting a nicely suited baby in a fedora and kneeled down to his height, giving into the urge to pinch his cheeks. _His cuteness…Gah! It burns!_

"You… are so adorable!" Asuka cooed, squishing his cheeks. However, her actions were returned with a rough kick that greeted her stomach. She then curled over in pain. "Was that really necessary...?"

"I don't cuddle," was his smug reply.

He hopped onto Tsuna's head, kicking him roughly across the face. "And you are a disgrace, letting this small girl save your life, Dame-Tsuna."

Asuka felt her mouth press in a tight line. She felt pity for the young boy currently clutching his head as he literally drank his tears. She pursed her lips when she met the glinting beady eyes of the baby. "Would you like to join our family? Your daring nature, fearlessness, and athletic abilities are a necessity to this mafia family."

Before Asuka could respond, her voice was drowned out by the loud shriek of Tsuna, "Eh! Reborn! You can't just go inviting anyone to be in the mafia! Don't drag her into your screwed-up little world!"

"I completely agree with Juudaime, Reborn-san!" Gokudera hastily put in, just trying to rid himself of the nuisance as soon as possible.

"Maa…maa... Gokudera don't you think the game would be a lot more fun with another player?" Yamamoto walked up to Asuka's side, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. He shot her a divine smile that would make any girl melt.

"I agree with Yamamoto," Ryohei was finally quite serious as he reached Asuka's side. He slaped Asuke across the back. "Hotaru is really good at gymnastics and I heard she is even more extreme when given a bow!"

"It seems you have been out voted, no-good Tsuna." Reborn smirked. His eyes scrolled over the baseball lover and the smaller girl as he began his plotting.

"What?! It was a tie!" Tsuna shrieked, barely managing to dodge the kick aimed at his head.

"Nope, I was the tie breaker. So it is decided. Asuka, you are now part of the Vongola family. I will help train you to be the best hitman there is." Reborn said flatly.

"Of course, what an honor to accept such an offer, me a Hitman, er woman...but you see, as I recall, I am not practically Hitman material, so will have to decline." Asuka sarcastically gestured to her thin, small arms.

"Tch…of course you couldn't join, weakling," Gokudera muttered under his breath, only to be knocked upside the head by Ryohei's fist.

"That is no way to speak to a young lady! Learn some manners to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled frivolously.

Gokudera lunged at the boxing freak, getting him in a choke hold. "Why you little…"

"You needed keys?" Yamamoto suddenly asked, as Tsuna was currently trying to pry an angered Gokudera off of Ryohei. They all stopped once hearing the question, curious themselves.

"Un!...To the gymnasium. I made a deal with the bastard that if I turned in some paper work for him, I would be able to practice," Asuka calmly explained to the baseball lover at her side.

"So, I guess it's out of the equation, huh?" Yamamoto raised a questioning eyebrow at the shorter girl.

She smirked mischievously at his words. "Not exactly," She reached in her shirt and pulled out a chain of keys, swinging them mockingly in the air, "I predicted this would happen and I have already plotted my revenge."

Tsuna squealed abashedly when a loud crash resounded across the school. The girl next to him clapped her hands together and chortled gleefully, "Now, to make my infamous escape!" She turned to dart toward the exit but stood immobile at the silhouette that blocked her route. "I swear…he is not human…"

"Herbivore…" He snarled impetuously. The girl stumbled on her back side and laughed nervously at the prefect now covered in paint.

"Balls."

* * *

"Gomennasai, I didn't mean to drag you all into this as well," Asuka pleaded apologetically, dumping the mop into the bucket of clean water and returning it to the floor.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I am just surprised Hibari-san didn't kill us," Tsuna shot her a reassuring smile, continuing to scrub the floor.

Much to their amazement, the prefect hadn't even raised his tonfa at the young girl. Instead, he simply smacked her across the head and demanded that she clean up the mess or she would lose a head. Without much protest, the woman grabbed a mop and began cleaning. But while Tsuna and the others were about to go home, they were halted by the prefect who gave them the same order. Tsuna was bewildered as to why the prefect hadn't brutally murdered them, because the school looked rather morbid after the felonious acts of the students. Tsuna was convinced it was because of Hibari being in a relatively good mood for getting to injure many students in today's event, but Reborn came up with his own wild assumptions.

"I'm still sorry…if I hadn't placed buckets of paint above the doors, this wouldn't have happened. It seemed like a really good idea at the time, like most of my ideas do, but in the end it back fired." She let out a weak sigh.

"Stop your brooding and help clean, woman. The only reason I am doing this is so the baseball nut can leave me alone and because Juudaime insisted I stay," Gokudera yelled impatiently, viciously scrubbing the wet paint on the windows.

"Well, I just finished with this end of the hall way," Ryohei and Yamamoto called out in unison. They walked over to the storage room and placed the supplies in the closet.

"I told you we would finish this quickly if we worked together," Yamamoto laughed jovially. He placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder, causing a faint pink to rush over the small girl's cheeks. "You actually clean pretty quick, are you used to doing this kind of thing?"

"Yeah…" Asuka rubbed the back of her neck, "This is kind of my usual punishment, unless I do something far more extreme. Then I face the wrath of his tonfa. I am quite the troublesome child. I do wonder sometimes why he doesn't just kill me then and there though…"

"He likes small things," An authoritative squeaky voice concluded to Asuka's right, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Wah!" She shot the infant a suspicious glare, "How do you do that?!"

A smirked passed over Reborn's small features as he hopped off the ledge and into her arms. "Aside from being a first class hitman, I am also a ninja."

The puny girl stared in disbelief. "No, you are not!"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, yeah? Well, prove it!" The gullible girl raged on.

"I just did, you just failed to see it." Reborn's infamous smirk grew at the girl's perplexed expression. He tugged on her short, sacred ebony hair. "It's quite pitiful how easily fooled you are. You also lack perception and strength, much less height…."

Tsuna's face contorted in shock. The only time Reborn was ever this out right rude to anyone was when he was seriously considering bringing them into the family. Somehow, Tsuna couldn't imagine this timid, innocent looking girl wielding a gun.

"REBORN! For the last time, stop trying to recruit people for the mafia, much less girls like Asuka-," Tsuna felt his brains splatter on the wall before him. He was met with Reborn's forceful kick to the back of his scalp.

"Hey Reborn-san, you can't just go hitting-," Asuka was silenced by a foot to her mouth that sent her clashing into Yamamoto's sturdy arms.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" The girl eyed the infant incredulously until she realized the unfamiliarity of the firmness wrapped around her. She looked up to see the baseball lover who was smiling down at her and blushed a dark ruby red. She pushed herself out of his arms like he was some sort of kidnapper.

"I had reached my limits. Besides, you should feel lucky - I only hit people I care about."

"How touching…" She walked over to get her bags and fell into step beside Tsuna. They all walked to the school gates. "You are the originating source of all evil…"

"So I have been told." Reborn responded with a steady tug to her hair, feeling the need to hold in a chuckle at her cries. He now knew why the prefect loved doing this.

Once they had reached the school gates, Asuka took in a comforting sigh. She twirled around to meet his large doe eyes. She had to admit, the no-good boy was so freaking adorable when he was shifting around shyly. She inwardly chuckled. She had the urge to hold him in a tight hug and yell 'I am going to tolerate and love the shit out of you,' but she decided not to make this boy think she was a complete weirdo just yet. _Oh, he would find out…much later._

She still couldn't properly comprehend the events that just took place. How in the world did she end up this way, casually conversing with no- good, Dame Tsuna all because of an idiotic impulse?

Her shoulders slouched forward in distress as a wave of guilt fell over her. It took her this long to realize that maybe Tsuna wasn't so no-good after all. Sure he still was as clumsy and idiotic as ever, but the kid at least had a heart. No other boy in their right mind would have helped the Notorious Hotaru Asuka. She wasn't necessarily liked by many people due to her blunt mouth and mischievous pranks. Hell, Tsuna had even helped her clean up her own mess even though he had no part in it. Although it was still a direct order from Hibari, he still could have disobeyed and made his way home, but instead he stayed and helped.

Asuka couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt towards Tsuna's actions. Yes it may have been pay back for Tsuna nearly breaking her rib cage with his freaking boney butt, but she still she couldn't forget all the times she used to watch helplessly at the side lines as students picked on the poor kid daily.

Asuka stared in bewilderment at the group of boys before her. How is it that, these people she had just met out of an involuntary reaction, were able to be so inviting and helpful to a complete stranger? She unconsciously bit down on her lip as she tried to unravel the walking puzzle of boys before her, _They must really be something…_She was brought out of her thoughts when hearing his weak, mildly non-masculine voice.

"D-Do you need us to walk you home, Hotaru-senpai?" Tsuna stuttered nearly incoherently as he shifted from one foot to the other. He didn't know why he was blushing; all the girl had to do was stare innocently with those large beguiling golden eyes and the blood instantly rushed to his face. _Eeek, I hope Kyoko-chan doesn't see me! _If Kyoko was to see him blushing this badly, he was sure she would jump to assumptions he would rather avoid.

The girl seemed to stammer at his offer as she stumbled forward, only for her wrist to be caught in a secure hold by Yamamoto. "Careful there," Yamamoto grinned widely as her full pastel lips parted in a shocked 'o', her pale skin returning to its original baby pink.

"Hai…" She waved her hands in front of her comically as she assured the gentlemen. "I can get home on my own, thank you! I shouldn't trouble you guys, anyway!"

"But, it's no big-"

"Really, I'm fine! I'll see you all in school tomorrow! Later… Tsuna-kun!" without a second glance, the girl accelerated at a splitting speed down the street, only to fall forward on her face, causing the men behind her to sweat drop.

"What a strange girl…" Gokudera blinked in bewilderment at her retreating figure as the boys continued the opposite way down the street.

Reborn glanced at the girl's retreating figure wearily, not forgetting something that had piqued his interest. He knew for a fact the woman retreating down the street couldn't possibly be _her_, but their resemblance to each other was uncanny. Those dull weakened golden eyes, sickly pale skin, and messy bob of raven hair were unmistakable. Not to mention that cut throat attitude they both shared when in danger or their hostility towards authority. "Hotaru, Asuka..." The name rolled off his tongue smoothly as if his mouth had always been familiar with the each syllable like he had uttered it a thousand times before. Reborn frowned in displeasure at the girl currently running away. If she was who he thought she was then the girl before him would never be safe.

…He needed to find out who Hotaru Asuka really was.

* * *

Her short raven hair tangled in the brisk evening breeze as she glanced at her wrist watch. It was already late in the evening and she was on edge because she knew how dangerous it could be.

"Maybe I won't run into them today…" She whispered confidently to herself as she darted around the corner, just a few blocks away from her home.

She shifted and secured the bag on her shoulders as she tossed herself over a wired fence onto the other side of the alleyway, trying to find the quickest way to get home before she would have to face them. As she turned the corner to the opening of the alleyway, she halted in her pursuit. She could see four men leaning with their backs against the wall, cocky smirks pretending to appear genuinely shocked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little Hotaru. Heading home all by yourself?" A sapphire haired boy pushed himself off the wall as he walked towards the girl, who unconsciously took a step back.

"Makko, why am I not surprised, couldn't you have gone and died in a ditch somewhere? I heard you were back from sucking your daddy's d*ck like the servant you are, but I was hoping you'd stay gone for at least another life time or two. Honestly, I was starting to enjoy the silence." The girl rubbed away the slight trail of sweat dampening her forehead as she tried to appear taller, but to no avail.

Makko Yu was a fifteen year old delinquent who always picked Asuka as a target since grade school, due to the fact that everyone thought her to be Hibari's friend and because she was prone to getting bullied in general. Makko was never particularly fond of Hibari, like most people, but between those two it was always a battle for power; one in which Hibari always won and dragged Asuka into the cross fire as well. Asuka was sorted out as prey for delinquents, which attracted the prefect in the first place because he was always able to get a satisfying fight around the girl. Although Asuka and Hibari detested each other with every fiber of their being, their relationship with each other was rather mutual. Throughout grade school, Makko continually harassed Asuka as a daily routine just to get to pick a fight with Hibari. Hibari never particularly cared about what Makko did to Asuka, but he only interfered with Makko's bully attempts in order to 'bite that Herbivore to death.' Asuka wasn't just familiar with Makko on a school level, but had been forcibly connected to him on a personal level as well. In the past year, Makko had been gone due to his father's shady 'business', but soon returned to take up his usual routine which usually consisted of pestering either Hotaru or Hibari. Upon seeing him Asuka's life, which had hitherto been content and tranquil, suddenly turned cold and hostile. Asuka had heard rumors about his return, but she refused to acknowledge them. That was the dumbest mistake on her part.

Asuka took another fleeting step back as she cursed under her breath at her own foolishness, _Damn…You should have taken Tsuna up on his offer… Way to go Asuka._

She shrunk back against the chill, rough surface of the brick wall as the taller gentlemen took slow taunting steps towards her. His thick wicked breath obscured her own as he leaned his face towards her, his calculating stare drilling into her as if trying to catch any lie that might escapes her pouty chapped lips. "So, what has my little Hotaru been up to while I was away?"

Asuka clenched her fists tightly in aversion before valiantly replying, "Enjoying every second of your absence."

Makko's cocky smirk contorted into a displeased scowl as he tried his best to control his temper. He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before pulling back to cross his arms over his chest. "Now that's not nice. Need I remind you how weak that frail body of yours is Asuka? It's not wise to anger me. I go wild when I am angered and become nearly unstoppable."

He felt his eye twitch at the girls confident chuckle as he brought his hand into a tight fist at her words, "Please, I know someone who can easily kick your a-," Asuka was silenced by a sharp, firm punch to her chin as his knuckles met with the delicate pale skin of her face. She winced in pain as she felt the back of her scalp make contact with the nearby wall at the force of the impact. Blood trickled slowly down her neck, clinging tightly to her now stained uniform. Asuka felt her knees start to buckle beneath her as her breath grew ragged. She stared wildly at her buckling legs as fear consumed her, although she tried her best not to show it, _an attack right now?_She hastily patted down her skirt, rummaging through every pocket of her uniform for a pill or anything that could releive the pain consuming her.

She collapsed to her knees and dropped onto all fours as she tried to get her staggering pants to cease, but to no avail. Makko, oblivious to the girl's ill state, lifted up her chin with his long, slender finger while every word that escaped his lips dripped with vicious malice, "How many times have I told you never to mention _his_ name in my presence?"

* * *

"Do you guys think it was okay to let her walk home by herself?" Tsuna stared guiltily at his food. He had the strangest feeling that maybe they should have walked her all the way home.

"I was about to ask that…" Ryohei sighed as he set down the cup of tea, shooting a smile to Kyoko and Haru who were helping Nana in the kitchen. "This is extremely good, Kyoko!" He yelled vigorously as his face once again turned serious.

"You know Asuka-san?" Tsuna perked up at the boxing lover, who nodded slightly.

"She is a really nice girl…" He stood to his feet as his eyes lighted in admiration, "and a faithful sportswoman!" He sat down quickly causing Tsuna to sweat drop at his bi poplar-ness. "…but from what I know is that her father is involved with a rough crowd. And she sometimes pays the price."

* * *

Her dry lips curled into a taunting smirk as she struggled out through her rough pants, "I think I have the right to say whatever name I want," Her smirk grew wider in anticipation as she prepared for the slap soon to meet her face before shamelessly uttering, "_Hibari Kyoya_."

She curled over in pain at the wildfire that ran through her cheek as she collapse in a heap of limbs onto the cool cement pavement. She let out a surprised gasp as she tried to move her arms and legs, but failing miserably. It felt has if someone had placed a ton of weight on each part of her body and rendered her immobile, _SH*T! Why now of all times? Move you worthless pile of junk! _She inaudibly cursed at her body as she tried to fight off the momentary paralysis. Asuka started to grow anxious when hearing the faint pitter patter of his light footsteps as Makko reached her side.

The light ruffle of his clothing was heard as he balled the collar of her uniform into a fist before bringing her up to his height. Asuka's eyes threatened to roll back into her scalp, slumber threatened to take her, and fatigue inevitably started consuming her body. She was too weak to move or even pull away from his firm grasp. His icy voice rolled smoothly off his tongue like glass as he seethed through clenched teeth, "My tolerance for you is wearing thin…"

Asuka wished she could stop the words coming out of her mouth, but they were purely instinctive. You know that little voice in the back of your mind that tells you not to do or say certain things? Well yeah…Asuka didn't have one of those. She shuddered under the pain convulsing in her muscles as fatigue completely over took her before she responded indignantly, "You know I could care, but quite frankly I am content with not giving a flying f*ck."

Asuka closed her eyes tightly in anticipation as she waited for a rough punch to once again make contact with her scalp. Makko pulled back his fist in order to gain enough momentum in order to bash the woman's face in out of his own jealousy. Before he could properly punish the girl every muscle in his body froze at the chilling, vindictive voice that ran down his spine.

"Hey you…"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Tsuna's face contorted in worry as Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped eating, facing the older gentleman.

Ryohei clenched his hold on the cup in his hands. "Well, I don't know if it's true… I wouldn't be surprised if it was, the girl always seemed so out of place, but from what I hear is that her family is involved in some shady business."

Reborn looked up from his meal as he took interest in the new information he was receiving.

"Her mom passed away during childbirth when she was six, and her father was so grieved that he got involved with the wrong crowd of people and is rarely even around anymore." Ryohei's eyes, normally lit in enthusiasm, darkened ever so slightly, "Even before that, she had a tough life in school, and there wasn't a moment when we were kids that people wouldn't poke fun at her. I envy her strength. I find it amazing that she is able to go on without letting it faze her- especially with the life she lives, but as far as I know it's just a rumor."

* * *

Before the boy could fully turn around, the cruel melody of solid metal rang through the air before crashing mercilessly into the boy's perturbed expression causing him to fly back roughly into the adjacent brick wall. Asuka's eyes shot open at the familiarity of his silk like masculine voice. She glanced in awe at the silhouette situated securely in front of her tall and erect as his tonfas fell loosely at his sides. "Is there a reason you found it okay to attack _my_ prey? Her pathetic life is reserved for me and me only, Makko Yu."

Asuka seemed taken aback at his monotone response. She honestly didn't know whether to take his actions as a compliment or an insult. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she let pride take over, "Gee… that has got to be the most romantic thing you have ever said to me, Kyoya-san." Asuka stated sarcastically as she slowly sat up from where she had been thrown, her muscles slowly starting to loosen and once again become mobile. The cool weather of that afternoon wasn't helping releive the pain. It made her muscles violently twitch sending an electric current of pain throughout her veins.

She eyed the two gentlemen in front of her, that were currently having a staring contest, wearily before struggling to get up to her feet. Makko regained his posture as he tried to hide the pain he was in, but Hibari could easily see through his mask. "You don't own everything in Namimori, Hibari. No matter what you try to do Asuka will always be indebted to me…" Makko hesitantly added as he tried to appear as confident and cocky as possible.

A devious smirk spread across the prefect's lips as he took slow advancing steps towards the fifteen year old boy, "That sounds like a challenge."

"B-Boss.." One of Makko's lackeys place a trembling hand on Makko's shoulder as he tried to pull him back to safety.

Makko stood his ground as he felt a pang of jealousy run through his heart. It was as if, no matter what he did, Hibari was always one step ahead in obtaining Asuka. His eyes widened in fright when he noticed the smirk on the prefect's lips now gone. When Hibari wasn't smiling while fighting, that meant death to his opponent. He brought his hands in front of him as his state of cowardice kicked in, "M-Maybe some other time." With that he ran off with his lackeys in tow trying to enjoy what could have been the last moment of his life.

"What a bore…" Hibari stared disinterestedly at the boys' retreating figures before his mouth pressed in a tight line in annoyance as he caught the girl's hand by the wrist when she attempted to slap him. "I wouldn't try that girl." Hibari's hardened gaze bore into her own.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Asuka wailed blatantly as she harshly pulled her hand out of his grasp and rubbed the now bruised hand mark around her wrist.

"Help' is _hardly_ the right word. I just noticed the Herbivore while walking by and thought I could use the fight." Was Hibari's lackadaisical response as he examined the worn state of the girl before him. His frown creased further as he noted the shortness of breath escaping her dry lips as well as the paleness that took over her skin. He knew very well of her illness, but as to if the boy possibly cared? Meh, probably not.

"….and _you_ are the result of over four billion years of evolutionary success?.." Asuka questioned in bewilderment until she squealed in fright, narrowly missing he weak swing of his tonfa aimed directly at her face, "EEEK!" She skid across the cement floor a few feet away from the prefect and clutch her head in pain when the edge of a folder slammed straight into her face. Asuka stared questioningly at the stack of papers in her lap as she looked up at the prefect calmly retreating down the alley way. "Ano…Kyoya-san…what's this?"

Hibari smirked when the girls face notably reddened in anger at his impassive response, "I don't do charity cases. I expect those papers done by tomorrow morning weakling, or I will kill you."

"Oh go f*ck a toaster, Hibari Kyoya…"

* * *

Tsuna's brows furrowed in thought as he looked out the window of his room. He couldn't shake the odd feeling that something was wrong until he let out a loud scream when a kick met his cheek. "Stop your worrying, Dame-Tsuna, she should be fine. I swear, I think you are starting to like her…"

"What?! NO! My heart still belongs to Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna blushed madly as he sunk into the bed sheets, eyeing the evil baby who smirked.

"Good I spent too much time ruining your life around her for you to quit on her just yet." Reborn hopped onto the window seal, looking out into the pitch darkness, drowning out Tsuna's loud 'You WHAT?!'

Even he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Hotaru Asuka suddenly became extremely intriguing. _Where have I seen that face before? _Reborn's eyes shadowed over with the edge of his fedora as he became consumed in his thoughts.

_The faint sound of gun shots resounded in his eardrums as he glanced down the hall, staring in anticipation at the lifeless bodies clattered carelessly around. He looked back the other way seeing a small woman in her early twenties crouched in the furthest corner as she held up a silver bow, eyeing her target._

_His rough hand wrapped securely around her frail wrist, holding her in place as his firm voice called out demandingly, "We were ordered not to make a move."_

_Her brittle thin pastel lips spread into that infamous cocky smirk that he had grown to despise as she uttered those last forbidden words..._

* * *

Weakened feet dragged themselves meekly onto the hard wood oak floors as she slid off her blood stained uniform jacket, throwing it carelessly into the laundry bin. She roughly threw the stacks of files onto the small table as she walked down the hall, clutching her head in pain. She swayed side to side with each step she took as she tried to relieve the tightness in her muscles, but not succeeding. Her trembling hands rummaged through the cabinets as she hurriedly tried to spot the orange bottle of powder. She quikly measured a dose and dropped it into a solution, gulping down its contents .

She walked down the hall once again, only to stop when spotting the door to their room slightly open. Asuka leaned against the wooden frame of the door as she grimaced when spotting the two small lumps under the cotton blankets, securely holing each other. Their long ebony hair fell loosely over their child like faces falling just above their small thin lips. She eyed the twins briefly before she noticed something off place. A chair had been pulled out of the kitchen and into the room. She gritted her teeth as she turned to face the shadow looming behind her, his calculating olive gaze examining her every move. "Well, well, well if it isn't father of the year?" Asuka abhorrently stated as the silhouette stepped out of the shadow to reveal a tall, built man with his arms dominantly crossed over his defined chest.

"You're late Asuka. What were you doing?" His voice was ruthless and cold.

Asuka carefully closed the door to her younger brothers' room as she turned to face her enemy before haughtily replying, "I was busy doing more life enlightening things…like not being around you."

His ran his wrinkled calloused fingers through his dirty blond locks as he let out an exasperated sigh; _she is too much like her mother…_ "You were with _him_ again weren't you?"

"…" Asuka shamefully lowered her gaze to the files on the table as her jaw tightened in animosity. She knew very well the lecture that was soon to come.

"Asuka, the consequences of your actions could be monumental," His voice quivered as his throat noticeably grew dry, "If one word escapes Makko's lips, HE could ruin us both. Think about Yasuhiro and Ryota! I don't want you hanging around Hibari; he is nothing but trouble for us."

Asuka clenched her fists tightly in disapprobation as she muttered through gritted teeth the exact same words that Reborn had heard another say before her untimely disappearance….

* * *

_"I was never one to follow orders."_

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know not much changed in this chapter except the ending. But, as you can see by the next preview below, chapter two is entirely different! Well sort of. This story is alittle more paced out. If you aren't satisfied with it then that's your loss because I love it and I am sticking to it! I know I promised regular updates, but I might not be able to live up to that. Think about it: It takes me about two weeks to write a chapter, me and my beta take about two to three weeks (or more than a month) before we completely revise the chapter, and then we update. So yeah… regular updates are not going to happen. Please check my profile and I will update it weekly to let you know when exactly another chapter will be up. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this new plot and I hope you stick around for more. If not, then forget you! :) (Yes I can say that with a smile on my face)**

Preview-

Without a Paddle

"**Don't get me wrong, you're cute and all, but you have the sex appeal of a door nail."**

"**I don't know about that Doc, door nails at least get banged."**

"_Women are all programmed to believe that if a guy acts like a total d*ck, it means he likes us and is worthy of our time."_

"_But, Kyoya-san doesn't __**act **__like a total d*ck, he __**is**__ a total d*ck. In fact, he is the __**definition **__of a total d*ck. Hell, the guy has more d*ck in his personality than in his pants!"_

"_Yeah, but that guy is the Spawn of Satan which makes him the exception."_

"_God, it smells like kidnap in here. Ano…why do I have a feeling this isn't a Febreze commercial?"_


	2. Without a Paddle

**A/N: **Special thanks to the following for reviewing: **Pixiecropse**, **SinisteRRR**, **Lost in thought,** **Asumi Ayumi, Secret29, XxSilenceinDeathxX, Kitty, and Missmindful. **I don't think you will be able to review for this chapter either, but to those of you that haven't, please review! I need fuel to continue writing and my beta needs fuel to keep making this story amazing!

Anyway very special thanks to my co-author/beta **Secret29** for fixing this horrible chapter and making it extremely awesome! You have helped me so much as a writer!

**~...~**

**Kaleidoscope Heart**

**Chapter 2: Without a Paddle**

Her barren gaze did not waver from the foggy glass of the window as she watched a heavily framed man outside casually conversing with a sapphire haired boy. The creasing laugh lines on his face deepened with his perturbed expression as he tasseled his dirty blonde locks in distress. Asuka knew from his displeased facial features that they were discussing business._ They are always so damn secretive…_

She halted in scrubbing the small porcelain dish in her hand when the tanned skinned boy by her father's side peaked over his shoulder, with his fiery stare catching hers as a sloppy, smug smile spread across his thin lips. She hated that smile. She hated him, she hated his very existence, but most of all she hated what he stood for. Makko- the boy whose father controlled their lives, the boy who attempted to control Namimori, and the boy who was determined on controlling _her_ was staring right at her, mocking her very existence.

Asuka leaned over the sink anxiously when Makko returned his attention to her father. His face contorted in anger as his mouth parted obscenely. She knew from the way his lips moved that he was uttering insults at something her soft natured father must have unconsciously spilled.

The twins stared in mystification at the older sibling before turning to one another in apprehension when catching sight of her frail fingers tightly clenching the edge of the sink.

"Onee-san…"

The girl blinked rapidly as she sprung back into the harshness of reality. She turned to acknowledge the twins' presence. "You're zoning out again…" Yasuhiro sighed in disdain as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand, placed the tamagoyaki in his mouth, and chewed in delight.

"I bet you anything she is day dreaming about Hibari-san~," Ryota mocked as he puckered his lips, making kissing noises, only to have a spoon full of rice shoved in his mouth by his dear older sibling. "Mmph!"

"Need I remind you that I have the capability to poison your food, Ryota?" Asuka grinned innocently as she pated down the nine year olds ebony locks and ruffled his choppy hair.

"Geez, calm your tits…" Ryota muttered as he sulked and eyed his now empty plate.

"You kind of asked for that Ryota," Yasuhiro added blandly as he stood up rushing over to get his bag, "You shouldn't taunt nee-san like that," His voice cut down to a low chilling whisper, "We all know it's Hibari-san who day dreams about what's under that skirt. Gwah!" He yelped in agony at the fist that greeted his temple from his enraged sister.

"Don't mess with me today Yasuhiro…I just got uterus punched by Mother Nature and I am **NOT** happy," Asuka emphasized contemptuously as the boys looked at each other and snickered sinisterly.

Yasuhiro nudged Ryota and pointed at her bruised face, "It looks like she got pummeled by Mother Nature…" He cried in pain as his arm bent awkwardly behind his back, "Ite! Ite! I give! I give!"

"I love the compassion our dear older sister shows us," Ryota smirked at the scene until he turned to look at the clock and shrilled, "Yasuhiro, we are going to be late!" The raging screams of his twin cause the two other siblings to hastily let go of one another and run out of the house down the street—ready to begin another colorless and drudging day.

* * *

Asuka was a type of replacement mother to Yasuhiro and Ryota. Her mother past away while giving birth to the identical twins. With her father constantly away from home on business, all responsibility for their survival passed onto her shoulders.

Asuka stared at the bus retreating down the road with a comically waving Yasuhiro and Ryota in the back seat. She rummaged through her bag, as she pulled out a bottle of power and poured it into a watery solution. She gulped down its contents. Asuka glared in contempt at her frantically shaking pale hands. She tried her best to ignore the drooping of her muscles that soon appeared. It was a minor attack, but if it wasn't treated correctly, it could be just as bad as last nights.

The petite girl let out a strenuous sigh as she turned to walk down the street after exchanging harsh glares with Makko and muttering a brief goodbye to her father. "Don't hurt yourself at school today, Asuka." Makko's voice rang through her ears almost as if he was teasing her. Almost as if he knew something, she didn't.

Asuka walked in silence down the street, lost in the comfort of her own thoughts only to hear the faint pitter patter of footsteps behind her before she fell forward by the energetic force of something heavy crashing into her back, "Uwah!" She cringed as her small nose made contact with the chilled cement pavement of the early morning. She sat up slowly, agonizingly slowly, as she rubbed her now newly abused nose.

She glared at the red liquid now dripping down her face until she let out a light "oof" at the rough small hand that greeted her back cheerfully, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Debbie Downer! What's up?"

"Teen pregnancy rates…" Asuka unconsciously responded as she looked up to meet the ebony haired beauty looming over her. She took the girl's soft hands in her own as she used the girl to pull herself to her feet.

She frowned when realizing their difference in height. Asuka stood to the lanky girl's shoulders. Reborn was right… she lacked height.

The taller girl in front of her ran her long, slender fingers through her tangled raven locks as she parted her glossy lips to sigh in content. She was a tall, slim girl with a small angular face where a smile was always present. She had apples in her cheeks and light cream-colored skin. She had ordinary Japanese characteristics, yet something about her made her stand apart from others. Asuka still found it hard to believe that this beautiful woman was her friend as well as captain of the gymnastics club.

Akane Tsuki, the girl standing in front of her, had taken the intrepid responsibility of being Asuka's best friend when they were both roughly around the age of seven. Truth be told, Tsuki had witnessed firsthand the bullying that the shorter, fearless girl constantly had to endure, and she felt pity. As a result, she decided to be the better person and befriended Asuka. Ever since she first made contact with the shy girl, they both became inseparable and became something close to being partners in crime in everything they did. Like Hibari, Tsuki was Asuka's opposite. Although they did have few things in common such as their love for gymnastics, witty comments, and creating havoc for Hibari and his committee, aside from that they never met on the same terms in anything else. For starters, Tsuki had the mouth of a sailor while Asuka's was more along the lines of a hallmark card when she was not angered. And like Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuki was Miss Popular and known widely for her beauty. Tsuki was even more audacious than Asuka, and according to Hibari she was excessively tom boyish to even be considered a girl. But despite her rough temper, lack of common sense, cruel humor, and whimsical views, Asuka accepted her with open arms like a true friend should.

"Wow, well someone certainly had their b*tch tarts this morning." Tsuki reached into her bag pulling out a napkin as she gently wiped her vice- captain's nose clean.

Asuka swatted her hand away as they fell into step with one another and began their long walk down the street to start another mundane day of schooling. It took a while for Tsuki's comment to process before Asuka grunted in distaste, "Oh shut it, Tsuki. It's all that bastard Kyoya's fault. I had to stay up nearly all night doing what I always do- his freaking dirty work!"

"Oh come on, you know you love him," Tsuki gave a toothy grin as Asuka's face contorted into one of shock and disgust.

"Oh yes. I am in love with the Demon of Namimori. He is so freaking amazing and sexy that my middle finger gets a boner whenever I think about him," Asuka seethed sarcastically as she held up her middle finger while ignoring the loud laughs from her captain.

Tsuki gleefully wiped a tear from her eye as she slung her arm around the petite girl's shoulders before casually responding, "Well, well, well, aren't we feisty today?"

"Please, you have yet to see me at my worst." Asuka's steps slowed as she started to feel pain contract in her chest. She let out a strained cough as she chose to ignore it and continued walking by Tsuki's side. "Shouldn't you be with Mochida-san anyway? I thought you two were supposed to meet up today."

Tsuki seemed taken aback at the casual accusation before she straightened out in animosity, "Come on, the _Hairless Wonder_? That guy is always busy. And remember, 'busy' is another word for 'asshole' and asshole is another word for 'Kensuke'. He is all over Sasagawa's sister anyway."

"Hm. I don't recall you calling him an asshole a few months ago when you started to like him, you freaking cougar. But I guess, right now, you're too busy trying to get Kusakabe-san~" Asuka teased before she let out a light 'Mmph!' when Tsuki hurriedly slapped her meaty hand over the smaller girl's mouth.

"Shh! Not so loud, dim wit!"

Tsuki noticeably had a crush on Kusakabe since grade school and it was no secret that Kusakabe like the girl in return with the same passion. It was disturbing for Hibari and Asuka whenever those two were around each other and equally uncomfortable. Asuka thought it to be impossible for a troublesome, fierce girl like Tsuki to fall for someone as sweet and easily led as Kusakabe was. However, the one it seemed to vex the most was Hibari. Since Tsuki was always partaking in reckless acts and creating anarchy in Namimori, her unspoken relationship with Kusakabe was a hindrance and distraction to the boy. It kept him from being able to restore order and giving her proper punishment. So, Hibari continuously demanded that Asuka keep those two from mingling with each other or he would kill _her_, but not even Asuka could control Tsuki's love for the prefect or her ardent desire to be with him from time to time.

"Oh right, like it isn't completely _obvious _you like Kusakabe-san. Please Tsuki, you have his name doodled all over your notebook," Asuka stated a matter-of-factly as she pointed accusingly at the bundle of notebooks in Tsuki's hands. "At least you are able to flirt with the guy, I'll give you that much. While you can walk up to someone and be like, 'hey cutie what's a stud like you doing in a place like this?' My flirting is more like, 'sooo, do you like spoons?"

"Come on, you aren't that horrible," Tsuki tried to stifle a laugh at her friends comical, impassive expression that wreaked you-lying-whore.

"Tsuki… last time you _forced _me to flirt with a guy, I asked him if he liked bread…" Asuka flatly replied as Tsuki broke out in laughter causing a faint pink tint to rush over the smaller girl's cheeks. "I am never going to fall in love anyway. Men are humorless monkeys, in my opinion, and I will be damned if I even catch the interest of one of them. Besides, no one wants a girl who has the potential to keel over and die at any minute. Let's face it. I have a better chance of finding _Waldo_ than a boyfriend."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I think you already caught someone's attention. In fact, I think you have had it for a while now," Tsuki stated astutely as she tapped her dainty finger lightly on the stack of files in Asuka's hands.

Asuka blinked in bewilderment at the name on the files with the word visibly written 'Reception Room' at the top until her eyes lighted up in realization. She instinctively dropped the files in an instant as if they contained the black plague before she bellowed in disbelief, "Now why would you think a horrible thing like that!?"

"Surely, you aren't that hard headed? Asuka, women are all programmed to believe that if a guy acts like a total d*ck, it means he likes us and is worthy of our time," Tsuki pointed out acutely.

"But, Kyoya-san doesn't **act **like a total d*ck, he **is** a total d*ck. In fact, he is the **definition **of a total d*ck. Hell, the guy has more d*ck in his personality than in his pants!" Asuka sputtered in confusion cautiously looking around her as if she expected Hibari to pop out any minute and attack her for insulting him.

Tsuki scoffed as she picked up the files before harshly forcing them back into Asuka's grasp, "Yeah, but that guy is the Spawn of Satan which makes him the exception. You see, when_ normal _guys like a girl they play hard to get, bring them flowers, flirt with them, or walk them to class, but not Hibari. No- Hibari is different. When a guy like Hibari likes a girl, he is ten times more brutal. Hell, he strikes me as a guy who won't realize he likes someone until _after_ he kills them!"

"Wahoo…I caught the Spawn of Satan's attention…I am bursting with joy…" Asuka cheered blandly as every word from her mouth dripped in sarcasm, "You know, I am going to laugh when I prove you wrong." She continued with her long strides down the road until she felt a sudden, afflicting pain bolt through her veins like an electric current before her legs gave way beneath her. She stumbled forward towards the ground only to be halted by Tsuki.

Tsuki picked the petite, pale girl up onto her feet as she worriedly examined every inch of her, "Whoa there! You okay?" Tsuki urgently tried to hold the swaying girl in place as Asuka tried to shake off the fatigue consuming her. Her vision shortly began to blur as she felt the muscles in her face slowly start to droop.

Asuka weakly nodded as she glared in hostility at her rapidly shaking hands. She cringed when the muscles in her legs tighten, and her legs threatened to buckle beneath her once again. She let out a shaky breath as the shakes slowly came to a halt. She tried to take in every bit of oxygen her lungs could hold in order to calm her rapid breathing. _I don't remember doing anything that could have caused these attacks…_ She stretched languidly as she tried to relieve the aching in her body before she froze when something dawned on her, _I didn't sleep enough…Damn it! Hibari Kyoya screws me over again!_

"Hey Asuka, you okay?" Tsuki repeated as she brought the shorter girl out of her internal conflict. Tsuki's eyes narrowed in displeasure when Asuka bit her lip before nodding solemnly and proceeding down the sidewalk.

"I'm fine," Her voice was void of any emotion, but Tsuki knew she was lying. She knew the girl well enough to know that she was never just 'fine'. Tsuki wearily examined Asuka's slouched over posture and let out a flustered sigh in disdain. No—Asuka would never be fine.

That was something that Tsuki was absolutely sure about.

Asuka would never be fine.

* * *

"EEEK! Why does this always happen to me!?"

Tsuna was currently strolling up shit creek without a paddle.

But what was new about this predicament?

Absolutely nothing.

Tsuna had _unsuccessfully_ been forced, at gunpoint range by Reborn, to separate the affray currently going on between Ryohei and Gokudera. As a result of his reluctance, Reborn decided to shoot him with the Dying Will bullet without much hesitation. However, by the time he had managed to cease the quarrel, Gokudera had already unleashed a wave of dynamite towards the boxing nut. The might of the explosion caused an impromptu Tsuna to fly into a nearby, ineludible sakura tree located just outside the school grounds. Now he was currently dangling on the tree from his boxers and he couldn't get down.

"HIIII! HELP ME!" Tsuna bellowed resonantly as the cracking of the branch reached his ears.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera howled in worry as he ran to the base of the tree looking helplessly up at his boss about to fall to his death—well not necessarily his death, but something along those lines.

"I like your thinking Sawada! Getting a good morning exercise is an **extreme** way to start a day!" Ryohei's eyes lighted in enthusiasm as he threw some straight punches at the air before him in encouragement.

Gokudera smacked his fist upside Ryohei's head as he yelled in vehement hostility, "Now isn't the time to be an idiot!" He glared at Ryohei as they both stayed immobile in an all-out staring contest for a few momentary seconds before resuming their unfinished battle—once again forgetting about the poor No-Good boy.

"Gokudera-kun! Please, stop fighting!" Tsuna pleaded pathetically, sighing in relief as Gokudera's fighting stance faltered when he sheathed his dynamite once again.

"Only because the tenth says so! You were lucky this time you boxing idiot," Gokudera pointed an accusing finger at Ryohei, who frowned in distaste.

"How about one round?" He pulled up his wrapped fists defensively as a cocky smirk grazed the silver haired boy's lips.

"Hn...You're on!"

* * *

Thin, bruised fingers curled against the rough fabric of her light beige uniform as she hugged her body to keep herself warm from the forceful chilling breeze. She cursed under her breath as the ice cool waft of wind pierced through her frail skin and caused the muscles in her face to pinch together. She shivered slightly as she felt her lips involuntary fall into a slight grimace. Asuka loved cool weather. The problem was her body didn't. Due to her illness, she wasn't allowed to be outdoors in cool weather for long since it contributed to her muscle weakness. On rare occasions, when she was in cool weather, the muscles in her face would temporarily tighten which resulted in her being unable to smile or even squint. She tried to ignore the stiffness in her muscles that soon followed as she looked to her side at the taller girl straining to catch up with her.

Tsuki eyed the runty girl cautiously as they continued their walk down the asphalt covered street. Determined to change the subject, she caught sight of a paper sticking out of her bag and began to question Asuka, "Did you do the literature homework?"

She let out a malevolent scoff before spitefully replying, "I tried, but I got stuck on some questions and eventually gave up. Fujiwara-sensei gave us the hardest scenarios. Sometimes I wonder why school can't be as easy as half the girls in it."

A dry laugh escaped Tsuki's lips as she elbowed the shorter girl before adding, "Amen to that, sister. Then again, I just think Fujiwara-sensei is out to get us."

Fujiwara-sensei was Asuka and Tsuki's Literature teacher that was, like most teachers in the school, never particularly fond of the girls. He was a corpulent and ebullient man with alarming brown-flecked eyes, large square face with a rictus grin to accompany it, and large yellow teeth covered by a heavy black brush of a mustache with an incongruous shock of grey tint mixed in. His passionate and zealous love for teaching revolted the girls and, at the same time, annoyed them. He was the type of teacher that expected every student of his to memorize all literary works covered that year, foreign or not, front and back. It was no surprise that he did not like the girls. More specifically, he detested Asuka. As for the reason behind his hatred, no one really knows. Although, it might be due to the fact the girl was hardly ever awake in his class.

"It wouldn't surprise me, but what made you come to that conclusion?" Asuka dismissively questioned.

"Well, I failed his test on Sophocles' three Theban plays," Tsuki stated proudly as she puffed up her chest victoriously.

"How did you manage that?"

"The question was: 'Describe one of the things that the tragic hero, Oedipus, did once he obtained rule over Thebes," Tsuki struggled to recall.

"And?" Asuka hesitated.

"His mother was apparently the wrong answer." Tsuki laughed wholeheartedly as silence soon fell over them. Asuka's facial expression was as if she had just seen a man come up to her and moon her.

"You said he did his mother…" Asuka restated in disbelief as she rubbed her temples in distress at her friend's idiotic behavior.

"Hey, it is a fact that those two got it on!" Tsuki bellowed defensively as they reached the rod iron gates of the school. Her frantic stare darted spritely around the school grounds until she caught sight of a boy leaning casually against the stucco wall of the school. His all too familiar pompadour hair was undisturbed by the large gusts of cool wind hitting his defined, masculine facial features. He stood there motionlessly, a stance that Tsuki always fell head over heels over, with his lips pressed in a tight line as he surveyed the school grounds. Tsuki shook out of her heart-filled world by her best friend's overly dramatic response.

"Tsuki, if you are never going to tell the guy you like him, then you might as well fall in love with a kitchen appliance."

"B*tch, I am working on it!" Tsuki yelped as she was pushed forward by the petite girl urging her to make her way to Kusakabe on the opposite end of the courtyard. "Well, someone certainly wants to get rid of me. Try not to get killed while I'm gone, okay? See you later, stumpy!" Tsuki lifted up her small hand in a slight wave as she ran towards the boy leaning against the wall.

Asuka's cheeks reddened in anger at the insult before she wailed defensively, "Hey, don't talk down on me!"

"Well, I can't exactly talk up to you. You are far too short for that!" Tsuki called back as she nearly choked on her own laughter.

"Ugly slut!"

"There is no 'me' in ugly or slut, but there is a 'u'!"

_I swear, why do I put up with her? _Asuka let out a tiresome sigh as she secured the files in her hands and patted down her frizzy ebony mane that had been disturbed by the wind. Her small twitching fingers dug their way into the tiny pocket on the front of her uniform jacket as she pulled out a stick of peppermint gum and placed it in her mouth after quickly removing the wrapper. Her unsteady legs robotically began to move towards the entrance of the school as she wobbled slightly with each step. Asuka had been feeling faint all morning, but she wasn't sure if it was because of her illness or because she was catching a virus of some sort. She was leaning towards the latter as her empty stomach churned within her and nausea soon took over. She shook off the sickening feeling as she took another fleeting step forward only to halt at the abrasive voice that called out to her.

"Herbivore…"

Asuka stomped her light brown shoes against the ground in agitation as her eyes rolled to the back of her scalp. She took in a large breath and plastered her famous façade of a smile across her chapped lips. _Let the games begin._

"Well, well, well if it isn't the slave driver? You know, I thought of you earlier this morning and… I threw up in my mouth a little," Asuka responded sweetly through clenched teeth.

"I'm touched," Hibari replied in monotone as he situated himself in front of the fearless girl, smirking as she scowled in abhorrence when she realized how meager she looked standing in front of him. The puny girl barely even reached his chest.

Realizing this, Asuka straightened out her posture trying to make herself seem taller, but to no avail. She groaned in irritation as she kicked a stray pebble in front of her and harshly handed her enemy the files from the task assigned for her to complete. "Damn, I was hoping you would have gotten killed in a motorcycle accident on your way to school."

"Get used to disappointment." Hibari didn't even so much as stir at her insults as he lazily took the files in his hands and proceeded past the gate.

"Do you have a problem with me, Kyoya-san?" Asuka jogged to the boy's side before falling into pace with his brisk strides.

Unmoved by her question, Hibari placidly retorted leaving without sparing her so much as a glance, "Just your continued existence…"

"You want to start something don't you, big guy?" Asuka skidded in front of him as she placed a long slender index finger weakly against his chest.

Hibari smoothly brushed off her fingers and impassively continued down the courtyard. "Why would I start something that we both know you would inevitably lose?"

"Oh right, what are you going to do that is going to make me lose? Bite me to death?" Asuka mocked, "Look, as much as I'd like to play Hanky Panky, Hibari, my preference is with someone who at least _has_ a pair between their legs."

"…."

Checkmate. Score for the month:

Asuka: 99

Hibari: 0

"Itai!" Asuka sulked as the end of the tonfa made contact with the crown of her scalp. She huffed in irritation as they quietly walked side by side. They were two childhood rivals that had a silent understanding with each other. No matter how much they denied it. Neither of them needed to talk, but normally when they were together, they were arguing about trivial things. Asuka liked a good debate and Hibari like beating her silly whenever he knew he lost the debate (not that he would admit). They were two opposites, in mind and attitude. Asuka was a girl of spontaneous adventures, daring acts of bravery, hopeless romance, sarcastic and bold comments, non-violence, and innocent pranks. While, on the other hand, Hibari was a man that like for things to be planed, orderly, astronomically violent, and to go his way. Despite them being so diverse and incompatible, they both had one thing in common; they loved challenges. So much so that Hibari would intentionally find Asuka, just to have a satisfying argument, which always ended with the poor girl being beaten by a tonfa because Hibari hated admitting defeat.

During their silent journey, Hibari reluctantly side glanced at the woman still by his side. He was surprised she hadn't opened her mouth to let out another witty comment. The girl never passed up the opportunity to insult him. Not that he particularly minded, as long as he got to unleash his annoyance on her. He frowned when catching a glimpse of her unkempt, short layered, punk styled hair and his annoyance only increased when seeing how sloppily she wore her uniform. From what he could see from her opened jacket, her shirt underneath was currently un-tucked and messily buttoned. She was one of the few people, aside from that silver haired imbecile, that disregarded her appearance. Hibari, being the orderly person he is, was easily irritated when he caught students not properly wearing their uniform. And since he was always around the girl, it was something that became his new pet peeve.

Asuka caught the prefect's intrusive stare as she raised a brow in question. But before she could open her mouth to speak, the faint piercing ring of the school bell sounded that indicated the start of the academic day. She barely had time to process the sound of a narrow weapon shooting in the air before she stumbled back, narrowly missing the cold metal of the tonfa from breaking her face. Hibari smirked at the girl's dumbfounded expression as she pointed an accusing finger at the prefect brandishing his slick tonfas. "You son of a bleep blob! You were stalling!"

"That's one way to look at it," Hibari admitted casually as he took her offended state to swing another flurry of attacks. Only for the girl to _accidently, _miss contact with each, through her trips and falls. He stared uninterestedly at the girl fuming in anger right in front of him.

"You sadistic creep!" Asuka wailed blatantly until the squeal of a familiar spiky haired boy reached her ears. "Huh?"

**BOOM!**

The enormous explosion propelled the puny girl forward with little effort as dust flew around every corner of the school grounds. Asuka let out a stifling cough as she stared wildly in confusion as to why her bottom didn't hit the ground. She looked up to witness the equally shocked, but well hidden expression of the prefect, whose eyes narrowed in displeasure at the small bundle in his arms. "Well, if it isn't my knight in shining armor…" Asuka grinned sheepishly until she let out a screeching yelp as the prefect carelessly let her fall to the floor with a loud thud. "Ite…These explosions seem to be happening a lot now…"

She froze in suspicion as she noticed the prefect's jaw tighten in annoyance. She followed his deathly glare only to see what he was eyeing and felt her blood run cold. _Oh dear…Not his precious school…_She stared incredulously at the gaping hole with fallen rubble in the school wall. Someone _actually _**dared** to bomb the prefect's territory. Asuka knew this wouldn't end well. She dusted herself off as her attention moved past the two bickering teenagers and to a frantically yelling no-good Tsuna hanging from the brim of his **_ripping_** boxers. _Seriously, why hasn't that kid been arrested for indecent exposure yet?_ "Yeesh…" She pointed to the tiny boy and looked up at Hibari innocently, "You going to get that?"

Hibari simply ignored her as his attention fixated on the two altercating teenagers. Asuka sighed as he unsheathed his tonfas and advanced on them silently. "You there…"

Gokudera looked up from his task that consisted of choking Ryohei as he glared at the prefect looming over him. "You ruined school property…" Hibari stated vindictively as he raised his tonfa in a large arc above Gokudera's head.

"What of it, you bastard?" Gokudera let go of his hold on Ryohei as he stood up tall and defiant with dynamite lighted and at ready.

"I am going to _kill_ you," That famous, devilish smirk spread across Hibari's lips as he rushed towards the foreigner, engaging in a series of omnipotent and strong attacks.

"Of course that's where his priorities lie…" Asuka blew her choppy raven bangs out of her face as she walked over to the taller sakura tree, cupping her hands to enhance her voice. "Hey Tsuna-kun, how's the weather up there?"

"Please, get me down! I can feel something slipping! HIIIEEE!" Tsuna screeched flightily as the branch lowered from the weight. He blanched when the distinctive ripping of his heart print boxers reached his ears.

"I don't know Tsuna-kun…that is a rather nice look for you," Asuka teased playfully and crossed her arms over her chest in amusement at the boy's whimpers.

"Hotaru-senpai! Please!"

Asuka let out an incoherent laugh as she clapped her hands together, "Very well, one no good Tsuna coming right up!" _Well if all else fails at least he can take comfort in the fact that he would make a great Christmas ornament…_ She secured her hold on the bark as she began her climb, slipping occasionally until she stood eye level with the younger boy. She yelped as an explosion went off at her right and grabbed hold of the boy, who nearly slipped off the branch, by the brim of his boxers. She blinked when she felt the weight that was once on her arm no longer present. _Did Tsuna just get lighter? _She looked down at the ground after hearing a small groan in pain and her gaze returned to the ripped pink heart boxers in her hands. "WAH!" She quickly let go of the boxers in her hands as she blanched in disgust. The explosion had caused Tsuna to fly off the branch and just as Asuka grabbed hold of his boxers, they ripped clean off leaving a now butt naked Tsunayoshi lying in pain on the school grounds.

Grossed out at the event that just took place, Asuka misplaced her footing on the bark and came tumbling down yelling at the top of her lungs only to land, with a loud 'oof', in something that felt rock solid yet…squishy. She heard the sound of his drifting, easy going laugh and looks around at where she had landed. She then realized that the rock solid place in which she fell into where arms…strong, beautifully built arms. Asuka reluctantly looked up to meet the angelic face of, none other than, Yamamoto Takeshi. "It appears to be raining women," His carefree laugh resounded in her eardrums as she felt her face noticeably get hot. Yamamoto only worsened the situation by lowering his face even closer to hers, placing the back of his free hand against her cheek. "Eh…Hotaru, are you alright? You're really heating up!"

Just as Asuka was about to part of her thin lips to respond a different voice intruded, "Yamamoto Takeshi…" The baseball lover looked up questioningly to the source of the cool voice only to catch the menacing glare of Hibari.

Hibari let the now unconscious bloodied bodies of Gokudera and Ryohei to fall to the floor in a soft thud as he pointed a gleaming red tonfa at the baseball lover. "That thing there…" He nodded his head over to Asuka securely held bridal style in Yamamoto's arms, "…belongs to me and needs to be punished."

He took slow menacing steps towards the couple only to halt when he heard a groan by his feet and looked down to see a stark naked Tsuna with his face flat in the dirt.

"…"

Hibari scowled in disgust as he turned his attention to beat up a dazed Tsuna. He lifted up the poor boy by his hair and was about to swing down until Asuka unconsciously rushed forward to grip his pants in order to hold him back, but his pants ended up slipping down ever so slightly revealing something Asuka wasn't prepared to see at the young age of 15—the prefects choice of underwear.

She staggered back as she let out a nervous laugh at the prefects vexed expression. "Well, at least that answers the question…Boxers or briefs?" She grinned cheekily as the prefect began his advance on her. His shadow slowly consuming her with each step he took. Asuka audibly gulped as she landed painfully on her backside while getting lost in the Spawn of Satan's menacing eyes.

No matter how many times she tried to convince herself, she still wasn't ready to die this young.

* * *

Cherry blossom petals floated almost lazily to the ground, signifying the end of a blooming season as they detached from the branches. The gentle noon sun threw its subtle rays through the grey clouds and into every window of the town's buildings, helping people all over the city go about their business. Students listened lifelessly as teachers droned on about the day's expectations and lectures. Some yawned uninterestedly as the class, in unison, fell into borderline sleep mode. This was especially evident in a class of thirty-eight students, where the only sounds were those of the shuffling of paper and the enthusiastic boom of the Literature teacher giving his lecture. His joyous voice bounced off the plain walls of the room as he went on explaining the tragic events of Romeo and Juliet.

Among the thirty-eight students, all dressed in beige uniforms, sat Tsuki. Her ankles crossed beneath the oak wood table while her beige uniform covered elbow was propped on its surface, supporting the weight of her chin in the palm of her hand. Her lanky frame was slumped in the chair slightly, accompanying her bored expression perfectly. The hard scribbling reached her ears as she looked up inattentively from her work and over to the blob of messy raven hair sprawled carelessly on top of the oak wood surface. Her gaze narrowing in on the trail of dried blood escaping from a gash located just above the sleeping girl's eyebrow. She also noticed the purple bruise now forming around Asuka's right eyelid from where the tonfa had so mercilessly struck her. Tsuki let a soft sigh escape her lips as she turned her attention back to her notes and once again began writing:

_Captain's log: 12:30 noon,_

_It has been approximately four hours since we entered hell. Miraculously, we are still unscathed and alive. Gum supply is slowly being taken away by the wretched demons and Asuka has now fallen under their evil spell. Moral is lowering steadily. Help has yet to arrive._

Tsuki and Asuka's behavior was rather commonplace in their classes. Tsuki lived by the rule: 'when in a boring class, always try to improve your art or writing skills.' That is precisely what she did. Asuka, on the other hand, usually took the time to catch up on sleep she had missed the previous night. However, she always tried her best to stay awake through the teacher's arid lecture in an effort to pass her classes. Her grades were nowhere near perfect. In fact, they were far from it. School wasn't exactly the girl's cup of tea. Asuka had eventually learned through years of schooling that no matter how much she paid attention in a class, she would still do horrible in it. As a result, she made a habit of sleeping—much to the teacher's displeasure.

Tsuki looked up from her notes when she felt someone's glare burn into her sleeping friend's back. Fujiwara-sensei had already begun his pursuit over to their side of the classroom. His rough steps echoed across the light ceramic tiles of the school, creating a small squeak when he halted by Asuka's side. He let out a ragged breath in distress as he ran his chubby fingers over his bushy black and grey mustache. Tsuki stealthily covered her paper with her incomplete notes and tried to hide her smirk because she knew the outcome of the events soon to come.

Fujiwara-sensei straightened out his posture in a superior manner as he curled his colossal meaty hand into a tight fist before bringing it to his lips. He cleared his throat sternly before reprimanding the girl harshly, "Hotaru, Asuka! Must you always fall asleep in my class!?

The girl's tiny frame violently twitched from the teacher's hardened shrills as she screamed in fright and collapsed to the floor. Her face turned a bright crimson red at the snickering coming from her captain as well as the other female bodies of the classroom. She hastily wiped the drool dripping down her mouth before she patted down her dusty skirt. Her eyes alighted in amusement before she replied in monotone, "No, I am sorry. It was purely voluntary."

Fujiwara-sensei seemed taken aback by her lackadaisical response before he let out a noncommittal grunt and picked up a red marked sheet of paper in front of the girl. "Then I hope you are satisfied with a failing grade."

Asuka lazily rubbed her eyes as she caught sight of the paper drenched in red ink. She squinted feebly before realizing the grade. Asuka staggered to her feet as she slammed the palms of her hands against the oak wood surface of the desk while bellowing in disbelief, "40 points! You can't be serious, why don't I just go get pregnant at a street corner or something!"

"Well, I might reconsider your grade if you can answer that question written on the board. You should remember it from last year." The teacher pointed at the board noticeably marked with chicken scratch that Asuka couldn't quite make out. Asuka's vision was shortly impaired as she once again rubbed her eyes to try to see. The words began to focus as she read something about the type of rhetorical device needed for a certain sentence.

She inwardly groaned in hatred as she answered defiantly through gritted teeth, "You expect me to remember something I learned last year…when I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast this morning?"

Tsuki chuckled at the teacher's miffed expression while she mentally reassured her co-captain; _she has a point._

Fujiwara-sensei pursed his lips indignantly before he fixed his tie and returned to his lecture at the front of the classroom. "Anyway…" Asuka and Tsuki once again tuned out his over excited voice as they heard faint bickering coming from behind them. Asuka looked back at the culprits to find out that the malevolent whispers were coming from the members of the student council. More specifically, they were coming from the student council president.

She was a plump, short girl with light chestnut brown hair and slightly tanned skinned. Even this late in the year, her name was still unknown to the two girls. They were sure that they hadn't voted for her though. Like any student council election, aka the popularity contest, this heavy girl took the cake. Although, Asuka didn't know if it was because she was really liked by people or she just scared the crap out of them so badly that she forced them to vote for her. With all the insults and threats muttered by her large mouth, Asuka was now leaning towards the latter. This girl needed a bag over her personality… big time.

"She is just an idiot. She wouldn't be able to answer it anyway." The aforementioned president leaned over to her clones who chortled in agreement.

"Careful what you say to her. She just might go crying to her precious Hibari-san," Another added between her annoying chuckles that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Asuka's ears.

"She shouldn't even be in this class. This is a class for people who actually _have_ a future," The last one added shamelessly.

"Hey! You can't say things like that about Asuka!" Tsuki stood up quickly as she stomped over to the bulky girl and pointed a threatening finger at her.

"God gave me a mouth to speak, so I am going to use it," The student council president stated matter-of-factly as she daringly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, God gave you a mouth to eat too, and we can all see that you are abusing that privilege," Tsuki haughtily retorted while she smirked victoriously at the girl's speechlessness.

"You also might want to wipe that bullsh*t off your chin." Asuka joined in as she tapped her index finger against the girl's mouth that was currently agape. The girl unconsciously wiped her chin quickly, "No, the other one." Tsuki and Asuka quickly high fived before they froze when the teacher bluntly called out to them.

"Tsuki! Asuka! Why are you talking during my lecture?"

Asuka inwardly prayed that Tsuki wouldn't open her mouth to respond, but she knew better. Tsuki was never one to pass up the opportunity to reply with a witty comeback…not matter who her victim was.

"Do you think we really want to hear a story about a three day relationship between two infatuated teenagers that resulted in six deaths?"

Fujiwara-sensei puffed out his cheeks in discontent before he pointed an inflated, stubby finger towards the exit while wailing resonantly, "Both of you step outside this instant!"

"We didn't want to be in this stupid class for stupid people anyway…" Tsuki mumbled under her breath as they grabbed their bags and made their way out of the classroom before throwing their things against the wall in exasperation.

Tsuki slid to the floor slowly as Asuka stayed standing right over her while they waited, for what seemed like an eternity, in silence. The school was dead quiet. The only sound that reached Asuka's ears was the light tick tock from a clock crookedly placed at the end of the hallway. The glum atmosphere continued as their wait only lengthened. Asuka leaned against the rough texture of the brick behind her as she tapped her twitching fingers against the plain walls impaciently. She dismissively watched the colors of the fallen cherry blossoms illuminate off the glare of the windows as the gentle rays of the sun slowly started to peak their way over the large sullen clouds.

Despite all its beauty, the school felt like a prison to Asuka and a silent hell where only _he_ ruled. Asuka passionately believed that if she died and went to hell, it would take her about a year to realize she wasn't in school anymore. Just as Tsuki was about to part her mouth to speak, fervent footsteps echoed across the hallway before a familiar silver haired boy came into view while he viciously yelled out, "Baseball idiot, this is all your fault!"

Tsuki and Asuka diligently peeked into the rest of the hallway when hearing a gentle, jovial laughter escape the taller, ebony haired boy by Gokudera's side, "How was I supposed to know he was going to get mad at such a simple request?"

Gokudera slammed his fist mightily against the crown of Yamamoto's head as they continued their escape. He yelled vehemently, "It wasn't the request that got him mad, moron! You woke him up! That's what got him mad!"

Tsuna later stumbled around the corner while he attempted to move his smaller legs faster in order to escape the predator chasing him. It didn't help that he already wasn't as fast as Gokudera and Yamamoto. Not to mention, he had a pathetic endurance and that didn't help the situation much either. They zoomed past the group and completely failed to acknowledge the girls' presence while Tsuna screamed in fright, "EEEEK! We are going to die!" _Why did he have to choose the roof as a place to sleep during lunch!? Why did Yamamoto have to listen to Reborn and wake him up!?_

"Them again…why am I not surprised?" The girls stated indubitably before Asuka tried to fix her tangled hair that had been disturbed by the gust of wind the boys had caused.

She grunted in frustration before she gave up and looked at the men retreating down the hallway. "What did they do this time?"

"They woke Hibari up from his afternoon nap," A small squeaky voice announced blandly before Asuka leapt away in fright. She fell painfully on her kneecaps as she cringed when hearing a crack.

"Wah! Reborn! Didn't I tell you to stop doing that!?" Asuka yelled vigorously as she rubbed her now bruised knees before letting out a cry in pain when the infant sturdily tugged on her short layer locks.

"Shouldn't you know by now that I don't care?"

Tsuki inspected the infant by Asuka's side as she rubbed her chin in confusion. "Am I the only one who finds it a little weird that there is a talking baby right in front of me?"

Reborn completely ignored the woman's question as he noticed how pale Asuka had become. Yesterday she didn't look as close to death as she did today. His voice sounded skeptical as if he was interrogating her instead of questioning her, "You look awfully pale, Asuka. Did you get sick?"

Asuka blinked in bewilderment as Tsuki kneeled by her side and placed the back of her soft hand against the smoothness of Asuka's cheek. She worriedly asked, "You know, the kids right. Are you feeling okay?"

"Thank you for telling me I look sick. As if I didn't already _feel_ like shit, now I know I _look_ like it too," Asuka replied sarcastically in a clip tone before her arms unconsciously wrapped around herself. "I am fine. I just feel a little nauseated," Asuka partly lied. She didn't feel fine. She felt as if, at any moment, her insides were about to shoot out of her mouth. She weakly grabbed hold of Tsuki's hand and pulled herself to her feet. She still refused to look Reborn dead in the eye for fear of catching his calculating stare that plainly said you-lying-slut.

The school once again fell to an unsettling silence. Tsuki glanced in anticipation towards the end of the hallway as she silently wondered why some of the stragglers were darting down the end of the hallway as if they were running for their lives. It was until the information finally set in that she turned to Asuka, who raised a questioning brow at Tsuki's incoherent mumbling, "Th-th- he-w-we-"

Asuka had never seen eyes so big. She tilted her head in confusion as she fully turned to her captain. "Tsuki, what's –," But before Asuka could finish her sentence…all hell broke loose. Tsuki violently propelled forward by an anonymous force, screaming in agony at the pain that jolted through the side of her body. Asuka could only see a flash of red before something heavy collided with her causing her stomach to flip flop as the fluids threatened to push at the back of her throat. Asuka skid across the floor, along with the poor sap that collided with her, until they both crashed full force into the opposite wall at the end of the hallway. Asuka clamped her hands over her aching head that had hit the rough texture of the wall. _Damn it, it feels like I hit a freaking giant boulder…_

Asuka hesitantly opened her eyes before her mouth fell agape in astonishment.

A giant he was.

A boulder he was not.

Asuka's mouth opened and closed like a fish fresh out of water as the prefect's hardened glare bore into her. By the look on his face, Hibari was not happy. But what was new about that, right?

Asuka felt exceedingly nervous all of a sudden, with the wings of myriads of butterflies tickling the lining of her stomach. As to why, she did not know. But what she did know was that this couldn't possibly end well. She felt as if she was about to regurgitate the breakfast she had eaten that morning. Her palms contemptibly became drenched in sweat as her fingers tightly curled around the hem of her skirt. She tried to move her arms in order to wipe the light fluid accumulating on her forehead, but could not bring her body to comply with her.

Hibari's lips fell into a tight line. He had little patience for this woman right now. Yes — right now, all he wanted to do was _murder_ Tsunayoshi and his equally pitiful friends. Hibari seethed threateningly, "Hotaru-," But before he could end his threat, the girl curled forward awkwardly as she coughed disgustingly while heaving all over the purity of his white uniform.

A dreary silence fell over the group as Hibari glanced down at his white uniform now obscured by the slimy disgorgement of natto dominating it. Asuka stumbled back in repudiation as she held her hands up in front of her complacently. She tried her hardest to melt into the wall behind her in order to escape Hibari's murderous aura, but didn't succeed in doing so. Hotaru, Asuka was as good as dead and Tsuki wasn't making anything better. In fact, she was doing exactly the opposite, "Wow, what do you know? She saw you and she puked…I'm sure it was just a coincidence. It's not because she saw your face or anything."

Asuka gulped once Hibari smoothly raised his tonfa now dripping in her spew as the girl meekly sputtered out, "I'm…sorry?"

**THWACK!**

And all went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking nearly a life time to update this fic! Anyway, to make up for my slacking, there will be no preview for this chapter and I will jump right into the next chapter. Please review. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Update coming in a few minutes!**


	3. The Unexpected

**A/N: **I hope I get some more reviews! Maybe then you will get an update sooner! Just a warning, this chapter will probably be the most cliche BS you have ever read, but I don't care! Leave my brain and her cliche ideas alone!

Special thanks to **Secret29** for beta reading this chapter. Be sure to check out her work as well!

**~...~**

** Kaleidoscope Heart **

**Chapter 3: The Unexpected**

Asuka had had headaches before—her whole life was a headache, her completely stupid worthless freaking life—but not like this. It felt has if a bomb had ignited in her head, with the black rolling clouds pressing at the curvatures of her scalp and begging for release. She groaned in anguish as her brittle hands involuntarily clamped over her temples while she rubbed them in misery. She was first able to process the unfamiliarity of the lack of firmness against her back. The bed she was lying in was excessively soft for her taste. It felt as if, at any moment, the bed would swallow her whole. Then finally, the sterile scent of disinfectant filled her small nostrils and allowed her to recall her one major fear—hospitals. Asuka's shot up in fright while half expecting to be bound to IVs and buzzing machines of a hospital, but instead she saw the shadowy figure of Tsuki leaning over her. She did a cursory glance of her surroundings and felt relief well up inside her that she was in the Nurse's office instead of a hospital. Due to her illness, she spent most of her childhood in and out of the hospital. As a result, she had grown a fear for hospitals and could never properly overcome it.

"Well it's nice to know that Hibari's male enhancement pills are working. He is a bigger d*ck than he was yesterday," Tsuki bluntly stated as she helped Asuka sit up and instantly pulled back when Asuka flinched in pain.

"You don't say…" Asuka rubbed the large, inflated bump now across her forehead until she shrunk back in fear when a male popped up in front of her line of vision.

The male was, unfortunately, Doctor Shamal. That wasn't exactly reassuring to Asuka…not in the slightest bit. She had heard rumors about this scruffy bearded, perverted doctor that would harass the female students of Namimori and it wasn't in her schedule to become a victim. She melted into the softness of the bed letting out a light squeak when he raised his tanned hands towards her face. A loud plop was heard until Asuka noticed that he had slapped a bandage over an open gash across her right eye.

Shamal leaned against the bed languidly as he scratched his chin in apathy before answering Asuka's unspoken question, "Don't get me wrong kid, you're cute and all, but you have the sex appeal of a door nail."

Asuka sat flabbergasted as she stared at the doctor's bored expression. She didn't know if she should feel insulted or relieved that she wasn't about to be violated by a guy who enjoys pedophilia.

Tsuki, on the other hand, decided to have fun with the insult by picking at Asuka's already dirt low self-esteem, "I don't know about that Doc. Door nails at least get banged."

"Tsuki!" Asuka abashedly squealed as she slowly picked up the covers to hide her crimson painted face.

"Hey, there's no point in sugar coating it," Tsuki pointed out unashamedly and she combed down Asuka's rattled spiky locks.

Asuka puffed out her checks in irritation and pouted in embarrassment, "It's not like I can grow boobs by just adding water, you know."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Tsuki shot her a reassuring smile while leaning down towards her ears to whisper, "Anyway, I was just playing. Don't get your panties in a bunch. It's not like that doctor can do any better. Let's face it. Toilet paper gets more ass than him."

Asuka hastily covered her mouth in order to prevent herself from bursting out in laughter as they both glanced back at the doctor stroking his chin. Asuka's smile faulted when she noticed how seriously the middle-aged man was looking at her. His impassive expression seemed to have vanished as he was now glaring at her, looking almost grossed out by her mere presence. His expression was now calculating as if he was conducting some silent experiment in which she was a variable. If it hadn't been for her knowing how perverted this doctor was, she would have wanted to know what was going on inside his head. But she thought it would be safer if she didn't know. The doctor, after catching her raised brow, averted his attention and proceeded to smile while trying to get back into his normal routine. His new target was now Tsuki.

"You on the other hand…." Shamal began gruffly until Tsuki leaned back in order to escape the proximity in which his face was to hers. He had puckered his lips, but before they could make contact with the lanky girl, she struck him effortlessly across the face.

"Sorry, I am allergic to pedophiles. Take one more step near me pervert, and I will head butt your crotch!" Tsuki yelled in boiling anger as she kicked the doctor who was lying helplessly on the floor.

"Girls are so cute when they are feisty," Shamal darted to his feet almost as if he wasn't even affected by the slap. Before Tsuki could proceed to attack the doctor, the door to the office slid open.

"Ano…Excuse me?" His pathetic and mildly non-masculine voice called out. The door reluctantly slid open until another hand placed itself on the edge and nearly broke the door when roughly opening it.

"You! Perverted Doctor! Juudaime needs to be treated right this instant!" Tsuki and Asuka inwardly groaned in animosity when hearing his resonant demands.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna instantly reprimanded as he held his hands together nervously, "I don't need to be treated! You were the one urging me over here in the first place!"

"Actually, I think the one who needs to be treated is you, monkey-boy. You look worse off than Tsuna-kun." Asuka garishly stated when catching sight of Gokudera's beaten face. Hibari had got the kid good, probably because he was even more pissed off from Asuka puking on him. For Christ sake, the boy was missing _teeth_ and he was still trying to reassure Tsuna that he was perfectly fine.

"Monkey-boy!?" Gokudera advanced towards the girl only to be halted by Tsuki.

"You must really hate this kid if _you_ are insulting him, Asuka." Tsuki commented looking back at her friend who dismissively swung her feet off the side of the bed in order to stand up.

"I don't _hate_ him, but if he was hit by a speeding bullet….I would have been the one who pulled the trigger." Tsuna blanched at Asuka's blunt response. The girl could be vicious when she wanted to be. Sometimes, she was almost as scary as Hibari.

After minutes of pleading with Gokudera to calm down, Tsuna was finally able to get the boy to leave. Gokudera mumbled incoherent insults as he stomped his way out of the office, leaving the four adults alone in an awkward silence. Tsuna suddenly remembered why he had made his way over, aside from being forced by Gokudera. Gokudera he could handle but being forced by the gun-toting toddler to ask Asuka over to dinner was something else. Tsuna was slightly bewildered on what impelled Reborn to ask such an innocent request. He knew it couldn't possibly be a _normal _get together if _Reborn_ was suggesting it, but it was still odd. It was odd that Reborn was showing so much interest in one person that looked like she could be stepped on by an ant and die. Asuka, at times, looked even more pathetic than Tsuna.

Tsuna opted to look at Tsuki who got his silent message that he wanted to speak in private. She then turned to the doctor while waving him over to follow her out of the room. "Hey Doc, do you want to go outside and do some….things." Tsuki winked Asuka's way as they walked out of the room together, leaving Tsuna and Asuka in silence.

Asuka could still hear their ongoing conversation through the paper-thin walls.

_"Oooh, what kind of things?"_

_"Illegal things."_ Asuka could feel Tsuki's never fading smile play across her lips.

_"What exactly do you want to do?" _Shamal seductively asked.

_"Kill you,"_ was the last thing Tsuna and Asuka heard before a loud slap resounded across the school grounds.

Asuka scratched the back of her head uneasily as she stood up in front of Tsuna, who was currently blushing like there was no tomorrow. "So Tsuna, did you come to ask me something or confess your love to me?"

"Ehh!? W-what!? No!" Tsuna sputtered as he comically waved his hands in front of him in order to emphasize his point.

"Relax. I am just joking. I didn't know I was that frightening to be with. Way to dampen my spirit," Asuka sarcastically replied as she attempted to fix her now bloodied uniform.

Tsuna coughed uneasily into his fist as he prepared to talk to the girl. Casually conversing with girls, aside from his mother, was not exactly Tsuna's strength. _Talk to her casually…like you are talking to a bowl of rice! _Wait-no. _Well, Tsuna you're screwed_. "Well, Reb- I mean **I** was just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner this afternoon."

Asuka's lips pursed together as she stared at Tsuna in wonderment. "Wait, wait, wait, and let me get this straight. _You_ are inviting _me_ over to eat dinner?" Asuka questioned quizzically.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna avertedly responded, "Is something wrong with that?"

"N-No!" Asuka waved her hands frantically in front of her small chest before a blush crept its way to her cheeks, "I just never had anyone ask me that before…"

Tsuna's shoulders slumped slightly as guilt took over—_The Notorious Hotaru Asuka really wasn't liked by many people._ Now that he thought about it, the only person he ever saw her with was Tsuki. Even Tsuna was ashamed to admit that at one point he had silently insulted the girl himself. He claimed that she was reckless. And she was. Tsuna's tensed demeanor softened as he turned to walk out of the room with the girl, who was a good two inches smaller than he was, by his side.

"You could walk with me, Yamamoto, and Gokudera-kun after school." Tsuna innocently offered as he once again became nervous. What was he saying? Offering a girl, that isn't Kyoko, to walk with him over to _his_ house. _I hope Kyoko-chan doesn't get the wrong idea, _Tsuna inwardly prayed.

He was partly relieved by Asuka's answer, "No, that's okay. I have to go home first and check on a few things. I'll make my way over afterward. Arigato, Tsuna-kun!" Asuka held her hand up in a brief wave as she retreated down the hall, stepped over Shamal's beaten body, and vanished around the corner. Before Tsuna could stop her, she was already gone. He sighed in frustration as he rubbed his bruised cheek courtesy of Namimori's prefect.

_She didn't even bother asking where I live…_

* * *

Asuka's day had rolled its usual commonplace routine. She went to class, failed to pay attention, said something witty, and got sent to Hibari to be punished for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She clucked her tongue impatiently against the roof of her mouth as she stuffed her school uniform into her gym bag and harshly zipped up the bag. She secured the bag across her shoulders as she slid on her light blue sweat pants over her mixed white and blue leotard. She waved over to the girls currently doing laps as punishment from Tsuki for horsing playing and then made her way out of the gymnasium. However, she didn't leave until after she flicked off a few of the cheerleaders on the other side of the gym that threw her their knowing smiles. To people who didn't know Asuka well enough, that action could be taken as an insult. But for people that did know her well enough, like the cheerleaders and her own team, they knew that was how she showed affection to people who were worthy of it.

She rubbed her aching pale arms as she walked across the courtyard. In one day, she had successfully managed to be beaten by Hibari, give or take, a good fifty times. This was a new record for Asuka. Asuka stopped mid step when hearing a loud clank and turned to see the baseball players doing their usual cool down batting routines. She cursed under her breath when one of the boys looked her way and shot her a divine smile that made her face instantly heat up. Much to her dismay, that boy was Yamamoto Takeshi. She instinctively began to increase her pace for fear of the boy deciding to make his way over to her. Her brisk strides didn't stop when she heard some of the boys' frantically call out to her. She ignored them until a loud clank resounded in her eardrums. It wasn't until she finally acknowledged their screams that it hit her.

No kidding, it **literally **hit her.

She clutched her nose in pain from the ball that had made contact with her face. She could have sworn she felt her nose bash in to greet her brain. "Holy spirits, that hurt!" Asuka roared in pain as she could feel another bruise forming on her already purple face. She could smell the metallic liquid making its decent to taint the cleanliness of her leotard.

"Yo! You alright?" Rough footsteps echoed in her ears as she opened her eyes to glare daggers at the culprit. All anger vanished instantly when seeing the concerned expression of Yamamoto, who lifted her up effortlessly from the ground.

Before Asuka could open her mouth to yell at Yamamoto, a soft tissue placed against her bleeding nose silencing her. She tried to open her mouth in order to form words, but her brain had turned to mush. Asuka felt her face flush a bright baby pink as the taller boy leaned down to her level. He placed his slender, calloused finger under the softness of her chin before he brought it up to examine her purple nose. She couldn't help, but stagger under his gentle touch. Part of her desired to stay and let him care for her, yet the other more down to earth part of her wanted this baseball lover to get the heck out of her personal space. Being close to boys was a big no, no to Asuka. The prefect invaded her bubble way too much that she now had grown a fear of being close to men and made Tsuki swore to pretend to be her lesbian lover whenever guys even tried to talk to her…which wasn't much.

Asuka snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his buoyant, jaunty chuckle reach her ears, "All better now." Yamamoto carelessly tossed the bloodied tissue to his side as he scratched the back of his head, trying to ignore the faint pink now lining his features. "So…" Yamamoto coughed nervously into is balled up fist, "…what are you doing standing right behind the batting cages?"

Asuka raised a brow skeptically before playfully responding, "Do you normally hit girls with a baseball and use that as your ticket to talk to them?"

"You are the first," Yamamoto laughed as he bent over quickly to help pick up the girl's fallen bag.

"Charming," Asuka teased sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and gratefully accepted her fallen belongings from Yamamoto.

"I heard Tsuna invited you to come over to his house for dinner?" Yamamoto looked down to the girl still rubbing her nose in order to relieve the swelling pain that had taken over. When she nodded in confirmation, he continued, "That's great, the more the merrier!"

_Is he always this chipper? _Asuka inwardly thought until she nearly choked on her gum because of Yamamoto's next unexpected question,

"Would you like to walk over together? We are both heading the same way, so it only makes sense."

Asuka stood there, dumbfounded, as his question replayed over and over in her mind. What had been going on these past two days? All she did was save _one_ idiotic kid from falling to this death and her whole life seemed to be changing. Sure, teachers still hated her guts and Hibari was beating her up more often, but people were talking to her. She wasn't just some shadow that came out every once in a while for a good rumor and then retreated back into nothing. She was actually, albeit forcibly, making friends. Hell, she was even approached by a boy! Even if it was because he hit her with a baseball, but that's not the point! Asuka was never one to stick out like a sore thumb. She blended in without even trying. Some days, she didn't just blend in, she vanished. She never really minded it though. However, that was mainly because sometimes she wanted to flick off the entire world…okay, maybe not the entire world, just Hibari.

Asuka was about to readily agree until she remembered her responsibilities. She felt her shoulders deflate in disappointment as she announced, "Sorry, I can't. I have to head home for a bit. Give me about thirty minutes and I will be right over." Asuka turned to leave until she stopped mid step and internally face palmed, _I am the biggest idiot in the world. _She turned back to Yamamoto and innocently pried, "Etto, where is Tsuna's house anyway?"

A wide grin spread over the baseball lover's lips as he waved his phone in the palm of his hand, "I could text the address to you."

Asuka stared at him blankly before bluntly asking, "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Haha yeah, pretty much!"

After hesitantly exchanging numbers with Yamamoto and saying their goodbyes, Asuka made her way home. She was a little more chipper than usual, but she had one thought constantly repeating in her head, _I am such a __**freaking **__cougar…_

Asuka blissfully sighed as she added a little bounce to her long strides. She rubbed her aching pale arms as she tried her best to warm up her small frame. The weather had gotten cooler as the afternoon had past. Asuka was currently unaware of her surroundings. She didn't feel like she needed to keep an eye out for anything today.

She cringed as a large gust of wind zoomed past her, causing her body to cramp momentarily. She shook off the feeling and continued her walk around the corner. Her ice-cold hands involuntarily patted her hair as she tried to hold down the annoying stray locks being fiddle with in the wind. She then reached into her pocket to pull out another stick of gum and gleefully chewed it. She walked past the crowded seven eleven by her home and squeezed between the parked cars until she safely reached the sidewalk on the other end. She halted with her strides once a certain silhouette came into view. She felt her blood run cold in an instant as they acknowledge each other's presence, _what the hell is he doing here? _She stayed standing immobile as the boy past her, with his scarlet armband rubbing against her shoulder. She felt a shock of electricity dominate her hand once their skin gently brushed against each other. Without a single glance, the prefect vanished around the corner. _Hm…he must still be mad. Maybe I should puke on him more often. Maybe then, he will leave me alone._

During her reverie, she failed to notice four large shadows straggling a few feet behind her. She continued walking as she lightly stroked her hand. The tingling sensation was still present. Truth be told, it annoyed the hell out of her. Since when did Hibari have this effect on her?

Her steps slowed when she heard the light shuffle of clothing behind her. As she reluctantly turned around, she saw a flash of sapphire before her vision failed her and she fell into a bleak slumber.

* * *

Reborn was a brat.

Of that, Tsuna was sure.

Tsuna grimaced once his frame bashed against the adjacent wall. He slid painfully to the floor. It was at times like these that he wished he could play opossum. Occasionally, Tsuna wondered if he played dead, Hibari would eventually ignore him. Somehow, he doubted that though. It was an outlandish possibility. He shrieked as his two friends flung on top of him, causing them to tangle in a heap of limbs. Tsuna stared frightfully at the white loafers situated in front of him until he looked up to catch the piercing glare of the prefect.

This whole thing had been Reborn's idea in the first place. Everything from the start was his idea. Forcing Asuka into the family, inviting her over for dinner, and now asking Hibari to see where the missing girl was—that was all Reborn's doing. And where was the little ball sac? The bugger had run off somewhere, left Tsuna, and the others to take care of this flimflam.

Asuka had failed to come over to their house at the time she said she would come. After waiting two hours, Yamamoto had tried calling the girl only to have voice-mail answer it each time. The group, with the exception of Gokudera, had started to grow jittery. Reborn had physically persuaded Tsuna to make his way over to the only person who might know Asuka's whereabouts. The first person that came to mind was, of course, Tsuki. After outrageously explaining the situation to Tsuki, she had assured Tsuna that she too had not heard a word from Asuka. Reborn's next suggestion was, unfortunately, Hibari.

Once they had reached the door to the reception room, they all stared, for what seemed like an eternity, at the door. No one dared to move the doorknob or even make one single noise. It wasn't until Tsuki thought it would be a good idea to barge in that things really started to get disastrous.

Tsuki shrunk back against Hibari as she tried to escape the iron grip he now had on her uniform collar. Hibari vindictively demanded, "Explain, girl, why you and these weaklings are crowding and making so much noise."

Tsuna whimpered, knowing that Tsuki would only worsen the situation. And what do you know? His assumption was right.

"Well, if you _must_ know Hibari, your girlfriend has gone missing." Tsuki garishly grunted when Hibari unceremoniously let her drop to the floor. "These guys said that Asuka was supposed to meet with them two hours ago," Tsuki continued as she slowly stood up to her feet, "I called her house and the boys said she never came home."

"Am I supposed to care?" Hibari lackadaisically responded.

Gokudera and the boys blanched when Tsuki roughly pressed her finger against Hibari's chest before sternly yelling, "Look here, bird brain, Satan can screw you in the ass with a cactus for all I care, but my friend has gone missing. And since you practically stalk the woman, I am not leaving you alone until you tell me where the hell she is! Got that?"

"At least we know who taught that other moronic woman the fine art of subtlety," Gokudera deadpanned sarcastically as he flinched when Hibari propelled the lanky girl back with a rough kick to her stomach.

Hibari showed no mercy to _anyone_ that insulted him.

The prefect sheathed his tonfas as he dispassionately walked past the pile of boys and towards the exit of the school. Gokudera quickly got up from the floor and prepared to hurled dynamite towards the prefect. "Bastard, where do you think you are going!? I can't let you leave after what you did to Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera, maybe that isn't a good idea," Yamamoto tried to reason until they both froze when the prefect started radiating a dark aura. They both turned their attention to Hibari to see him glaring murderously at them.

His icy voice rolled smoothly off his tongue like glass,

"If you get in my way, I will break you."

And with that, the carnivore was gone.

* * *

An ongoing buzzing intensively banged against Asuka's eardrums as she awoke. Asuka's nose twitched at the billowing stench consuming her nostrils. Wherever she was, the lingering stench was unbearable. Through the waft of dust tickling her nose, she was able to catch on to the smell of overly used cologne. She knew that scent. The sickly scent belonged to one of the men she hated the most. She moved desperately against the chair that she was seated on. The thick roped pulled at her skin until it mercilessly burned her. She gravely tried to squeeze her hands through, but the rope tied securely around her wrists.

Her world was currently pitch-black. Most likely, she had been blindfolded. The itchy, rough texture of the cloth wasn't comforting in the slightest bit. Asuka called out dauntlessly into the darkness, "God, it smells like kidnap in here. Ano…why do I have a feeling this isn't a Febreze commercial?"

A sadistic chuckle breathed against her neck that caused chills to roll down Asuka's back. "A joker until the end, aren't you? I am just following orders. Now, do you have any last requests?"

That wasn't Makko's voice. She smelled Makko. His cologne was always so strong as if he had bathed in it, but she couldn't hear him. She knew she should have listened to that tiny little voice in her head that warned her not to open her mouth, but the idiot on her shoulder thought differently. She bravely replied, "Yeah, loosen the rope and let me go."

The boy leaning in front of her stood up, flabbergasted, and looked back towards his boss who casually sat at one of the wooden crates in the warehouse, "Boss, she wants us to let her go."

"Idiot, of course we don't let her go!"

_Bingo, _Asuka scowled when hearing his atrocious, baneful voice yell demandingly. She knew this wasn't the appropriate time, but what the heck? She was bored. "You know, Makko, this is a rather kinky situation I am in. I didn't think girls were your preference." She winced at the stinging sensation that overtook her cheek as the back of Makko's hand roughly made contact with it.

"You should really learn your place, Asuka." Makko crossed his arms over his chest in an aristocratic fashion as he twirled a blade in one hand before walking back to his seat and stabbing the wood of the crate out of annoyance.

"Did I or my father do something to cause this punishment?" Asuka questioned curiously, gritting her teeth in anger when hearing his irate and dry laughter.

"No, your father is doing just fine working as a guinea pig for our 'business.' You, however, are simply here because I desire revenge. You see, my father believes that once I finally lure in Hibari and defeat him, the Kyokuto will be in control of Namimori." Asuka once again felt a slap when she attempted to bite the hell out of Makko's finger situated under her chin.

Asuka grimaced when feeling a cut form on the inner most part of her cheek that filled her mouth with that ruby metallic liquid. "Ah yes, that old 'Rule-Namimori' ploy that has been going on since we were in grade school. Makko, you shouldn't listen to everything your _daddy_ says. For example, like when he tells you that you are handsome."

"Itai!" Asuka roared as his fist made contact with her scalp, "I can go a day without bodily harm, you know?!" Her breath started to go shallow as she felt a tight pinch in her chest. She tried to calm her rapidly thumping heart, but to no avail. She tried her best not to panic at the attack that was slowly taking over her. She tried her hardest to ignore it, but couldn't bring herself to. As fast as the trembling started, it stopped. What terrified her was that she couldn't reach her medication. Her attack could get worse.

Makko, on the other hand, belonged to a prominent chivalrous organization known as the Kyokutokai. In proper terms, he was the only son of the current oyabun, Makko Yama. He was a broad shouldered, cruel man that made most of his money in the criminal underworld by manipulating innocent people like Asuka's father. His goal, ever since Hibari took rule, was to obtain complete control of Namimori. In order to do this, he would use his son continuously to challenge Hibari. Makko not only fought Hibari in order to please his father, but also for a more personal reason as well. Makko Yu, after years of being around the frail girl, had started to grow fond of Asuka. Asuka's role in this entire plight was to be the bait in which Hibari fell for. However, Hibari never came because of Asuka. He came because he looked forward to painting the ground, on which he stood, with Makko's blood.

Asuka ties to the Yakuza originated from her father. Asuka's father, Ieyasu, had an ascendant role in the Kyokutokai. Valued by Yama for his hard work and efforts, but treated as pitiful as Asuka was. Asuka's father was in charge of the most risky position in the Yakuza-keeping count of all the money received or given. One little mistake on his part, or Asuka's, and Yama would have them expunged. As to how Asuka's father had become involved with the Kyokutokai, Asuka did not know. Nor did she want to know. At least not until the time called for it. Her father had always been quiet about his past. It was a dark part of his life, a part he furiously tried to protect his daughter from knowing.

Makko tauntingly pulled off the blindfold and walked back over to retrieve his switchblade that he had left in the crate. As he reached the crate, the knife was nowhere to be seen. He turned to Asuka wide eyed, as he demanded, "Give it back!"

"Give what back?" Asuka jumped, startled by the accusation.

"My knife, give it back," Makko grabbed the girl by her straps of her leotard, lifting the poor sap a few feet off the ground while she was still tied to the chair.

"I swear on the head of my husband, I have no idea what you are talking about," Asuka sarcastically replied while trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"You – You don't have a husband!"

"Well, I don't have your knife either!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs as she cried out in pain when she hurled against the floor causing the wood of the chair to split beneath her back.

She rubbed her bruised wrists as the rope loosened and fell off. Just as she turned on her knees to crawl to safety, she froze when seeing a blade clatter towards the ground in front of her. She tried to ignore the fluttering that over rode her pride when hearing his cool voice casually threaten, "You should know by now that it is not in my nature to run away from a challenge."

Hibari loomed over her with his tonfas raised defensively at his sides that were now dripping with crimson payment of battle from some of Makko's lackeys that had tried to keep him from reaching his destination. Asuka felt relief swell inside her until she finally came to her senses. What the hell was she thinking? Why was she actually feeling happy to see this son of a douche hat? Asuka huffed as she blew her choppy bangs out of her eyes. Part of her wanted to scream thank you, but Asuka would never say that to Hibari of all people. He was her enemy. As ungrateful, as she may seem guess what feeling took over? That's right—stupid, stupid pride. "Oh yeah, this keeps getting better and better," Asuka inattentively muttered under her breath as she was pulled by the wrist and whirled protectively behind the prefect.

Makko smirked sinisterly as the doors to the warehouse, on cue, closed behind the prefect. "Finally, you have fallen into my trap. Now, you are mine to do as I please. How many girls wish they could say that, hm? But I digress." Makko balled his fist tightly in aversion as he agilely maneuvered himself under the prefect, which allowed his fist to aim towards Hibari's face. Hibari quickly countered the attack by smoothly stepping back and only allowing the first to graze his chin. He responded with a roundhouse kick to the sapphire haired boy's torso that caused Makko to crash painfully into some creates at the opposite end of the warehouse.

Hibari devilishly smirked when Makko's men advanced towards him at full speed. With each punch they threw, Hibari swiftly dodged with a careless step to the side. Asuka remained safely behind the prefect, mesmerized by the blood that dripped like rain off the prefect's reflective metal tonfas. Even in all his blood thirst, he seemed so close to godly perfection that he could hardly fail to grasp it, with every movement as swift as the wind, every hit with strength that could move mountains and topple cities if he desired to. Makko crawled back as the prefect mercilessly walked towards him. He watched fear stricken, as the twenty bodies of his men clattered across the warehouse floor.

"Unfortunately for you, Makko, I have had a bad day," The prefect nefariously stated as he clutched the rim of Makko's collar and pulled back his hell-forged weapon in order to gain enough momentum to break the boy's face.

With a supercilious look on his face, the prefect maliciously slammed the tonfa repeatedly against Makko's face and torso. Each hit contained so much rage. All his anger compacted into pleasurable strikes to the boys profusely bleeding face. When Makko finally grew limp as the darkness claimed him, Hibari uncaringly tossed him into the crates nearby. He stared evenhandedly at the unconscious bodies surrounding him. By the look on his face, he was clearly not satisfied with the challenge. Asuka shrunk back in stupefaction when Hibari disinterestedly turned to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his skillful fingers roughly stabbed an open wound on her shoulder. His comment was detached, "When did you get that, Herbivore?"

Asuka blinked repeatedly in puzzlement as she followed where his finger pointed. She stared indifferently at the torn, electric blue fabric of her jacket placed over her leotard and spotted freshly drawn blood oozing out from an open gash. When did she get that? Asuka couldn't remember. The wound was deep and it was shocking that she didn't feel it. She must have been so consumed in the heat of the battle that she completely disregarded the cut that grazed her skin from her attacker. She looked up at the prefect and retorted, "What the jacket? At a _Uniqlo_ summer sale."

Asuka felt her face burn a bright crimson when Hibari's face loomed closer to the cut, inspecting the way it was bleeding profusely. She felt a hum in her ears when the edge of his thumb grazed the gash. Her heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound in her ears, like beating wings when she felt his touch. A rancorous smirk grazed the prefect's features when he pressed his thumb painfully against the wound causing the girl to squeal out in pain, "Gah! You heartless prick!"

"That is punishment for not answering my question seriously," Hibari despondently responded as he turned to leave. The girl's presence was staring to annoy him for reasons he did not know. He felt agitated beyond recognition. He felt a rough pounding in his chest and concluded that it was from the excitement of the battle, but he wouldn't dare let his mind come up with other assumptions.

Asuka rubbed her aching shoulder and muttered under her breath, "He wins one more battle against an enemy and he thinks he is invincible—Wah!"

Asuka yelled when Hibari's hand clamped around her jacket and pulled her effortlessly up to his face. The proximity made Asuka stir uncomfortably because their noses were barely touching. Hibari tauntingly remarked, "What was that?"

Asuka raised her hands in front of her protectively as she responded with a shaky voice, "I don't want to say it again. You will just hurt me some more. I think I had enough beatings for today, you abusive bastard."

Asuka frivolously yelped as Hibari unceremoniously let her fall to the ground and turned to walk out the doors of the warehouse. Asuka was about to yell out insults until she felt her breath hitch in her throat when she caught sight of a large wound carved into the prefect's back. One lucky attacker was able to land a hit. The prefect stood up tall and erect, showing no pain what so ever. His statuesque features didn't cringe in pain or even pinch, but Asuka knew it should at least hurt. Hibari disregarded the brisk pattering of small feet behind him as he continued his walk. It wasn't until he felt soft, brittle hands place themselves defiantly on the wound across his back that he froze in surprise.

"Look, not that I actually care if you were to bleed to death since that would be doing the world a favor, but you really need to get this treated, Kyoya-san," Asuka shakily examined the wound, unaware of the narrowing of the prefect's eyes.

That thumping in his chest returned once again at her touch as anger overwhelmed him. For a moment, he felt vulnerable. This caused fury to burn within the prefect. Within a second, his tonfa swung through the dusty air and slammed roughly against the woman's temple. He glared in satisfaction as she was sprawled unconsciously against the chilled cement pavement. Everything about this woman annoyed him. Just looking at how weak she was lying against the debris filled pavement- with her messy chin length locks gathered around her small round face, her frail pale skin now lined with bruises, and her thin lush frame curled around in the blood of his victims- disgusted him. He took a fleeting step forward before he contemptuously scoffed and retreated, "Whenever you are around me, I get so annoyed." He carelessly walked out of the warehouse before silently uttering,

"Foolish girl."

* * *

Reborn stayed, unmoving, from his seat by the window as he wearily eyed the young, limp body of the woman lying on the plushy bed.

Tsuna and the others had made it to the warehouse shortly after Hibari had left. When they arrived, they were shocked to see the tattered bodies of Makko and his group. Tsuna was equally shocked to see that Asuka was lying in a puddle of blood. Under Reborn's insisting orders, Yamamoto picked up the weak girl and carried her over to Tsuna's house. After coming up with an outrageous explanation as to why the girl was covered in blood, Nana carefully tended to her wounds and dressed her in some of Tsuna's spare clothing that still fit loosely on Asuka's thin figure. Tsuki, Yamamoto, and Gokudera had eventually left home after they were sure Asuka would make a quick recovery. Tsuna had long since left the room to chase after a hysterical Lambo who was currently having too much fun with a spare bra that he had found in Asuka's gym bag. Not knowing its purpose, the little boy decided to use it as goggles and run around the house screaming like a mad man. With all the noise they were making, Reborn had half a mind to step in and murder Lambo, but for some odd reason he could not move.

He suspiciously rose from his seat and jumped onto the bed while inspecting the girl who was currently lost in her rejuvenating slumber.

As he was standing this close to her, it was hard not to see the resemblance. Inwardly, he was positive that Asuka was somehow connected to _her_. Shamal had even mentioned that there was no way she couldn't be connected to her. He admitted that when he first saw the woman in the nurse's office that he was tempted to ask bluntly if Asuka somehow knew her. And if she answered 'yes', he would attack. To some people in the mafia that didn't know the entire story, like Shamal, _she_ was deemed a traitor. To others that did know the story, like Reborn and the Vongola Nono, she was simply a lost soul that was in need of guidance.

As Reborn sat on the plush pillow by Asuka's head, he couldn't stop that one memory that probed at the back of his mind. As hard as he tried to stop the memory from resurfacing, he could not. All he could think about was _her_ before she vanished into some ghost that, day by day, haunted his thoughts.

_He stared sharply at the woman leaning against the scrapping, uneven bark of a nearby tree. He watched, in a silent mystification, as she refused to move her eyes from their next target. Her determination appealed to him in ways that even he could not comprehend. The Italian summer breeze caressed the entire surface of their exposed skin as it fiddled with their formal attire. The edge of his fingertips grabbed hold of the unmoving grass that he lazily sat on. He twirled her steel arrows between his free hand and fingers in boredom._

_They had been staked out on the hill overlooking their enemies for the past three days. Their orders had been simple. They were to evaluate their enemies' movements, infiltrate the base, obtain the stolen item, and make their way out with no major causalities involved. However, over the past few days of their constant watch, they had discovered a new problem. An ally of the enemy had made its way over from Japan for an unknown reason. In addition, Reborn had heard rumors that the new organization that moved in had a prisoner. He was apparently some poor, innocent sap that had been caught stealing money. This would ruin their plans if they made a move now._

_He averted his gaze from the arrow in his hand and up to the woman once again. He felt a smug smile plaster itself across his features while he watched her brow furrow in concentration. He dug the arrow into the ground and grunted when bringing himself to his feet. He mumbled her name in a near whisper, but she didn't seem to hear. His cautious, long fingers reached out to touch her board shoulders. As he did so, her long raven like hair annoyingly tangled in his fingers. His grin grew wider as he intentionally pulled on her locks. The woman meekly howled in pain as she instinctively slapped his hands away, "Reborn, how many times have I told you to stop doing that!?"_

_"I am not responsible for anything I do when I am bored," Reborn replied simply as he grasped the binoculars in the woman's hand a carelessly tossed them aside._

_The woman was much shorter and younger than he was. She puffed out her pale cheeks in indignation as she glared at him in hostility. Her youth was adamant in her tight facial expressions. She pushed past him as she went to retrieve her bow and her arrows that had been tossed to the ground. Reborn glanced at the grandeur mansion and back to the girl currently bending over to pick up her things. He raised a brow at her unyielding question,_

_"Reborn, I think we need a plan for this place. Those men that they brought over from Japan are no fools."_

_"We have a plan," Reborn lackadaisically responded as he tapped his forehead with his index finger, "It's all in here."_

_"Oh, that's certainly comforting," Her raspy voice dripped with sarcasm and her expression grew serious, "Remember that I am your partner, Reborn. If you get captured and killed then so do I."_

_"Actually, you are more like my pet," Reborn proudly insulted as he ruffled her messy strands of hair._

_She roughly pushed him away as she held up her bow and armed the arrow, threatening to shoot as she seethed, "I won't hesitate to shoot your balls off, Reborn."_

_With a flash of black and yellow, before the woman could move, she flew roughly back against the tree trunk. Her heart nearly pounding and caught in her throat as his breath tauntingly strolled across her thin lips. The soft skin of his nose grazed hers and his lips curled into a seductive smirk. He equitably pinned her bow above her head as his fingers wrapped themselves securely around her wrists._

_His threatening voice sent chills down her spine as he smoothly retorted, "I dare you to try, Akiko." He pulled back and let the girl slide to the floor, "Besides, we both know they don't stand a chance against me. The Kyokutokai is smaller organization in Japan. They are hardly a threat."_

_"Perhaps you are right…" Akiko stood up to her feet as her shoulders deflated in disappointment._

_"Of course, I am always right," Reborn conceitedly stated before adding, "And you? Well, you are just useless."_

_"Oh, f*ck you, Reborn!" Akiko icily called out until she grunted in pain when she once again slammed against the adjacent tree. His breath tickled her ear as his lips nearly pressed against it._

_"What was that?" He smirked superiorly as her face flushed a dark ruby red._

_Akiko stammered in embarrassment, "G-Get off me!"_

_"No," was his unyielding reply._

_Akiko let out a strenuous sigh as his fingers laced together with the hem of her black suit. She stood immobile when he rested his head against her shoulder. The bastard enjoyed making her uncomfortable. She angrily growled when she felt his heated breath playfully stroll across her neck as she felt his grin form along his lips, "One of these days, Reborn, I am going to slowly kill you and enjoy every minute of it."_

Unfortunately, she was doing just that.

He returned out of his stupor by a painful groan from the girl who sleepily rubbed her eyes. Asuka slowly sat up and shrieked in surprise when she saw Reborn looming over her. "Holy cow, don't scare me like that! Do you know how creepy it is waking up to a talking baby eyeing you while you sleep!?"

"Unfortunately, no," Reborn violently grabbed hold of her short hair and tugged on it sharply. He smirked when hearing her pained screams before adding, "Hibari helped you, you know?"

Asuka stopped struggling against his grip as she scoffed, "Pfff, yeah right. Kyoya doesn't _help_ anyone. If I had a hundred dollars for every time Kyoya did something decent…well, I'd be poor as sh*t."

"You already are," Reborn smugly replied.

"Where am I anyway?" Asuka clutched her head as she tried to relieve the stinging in her scalp. She looked around the room in disgust when she noticed how messy it was. She spotted a name on a math test with a failing grade and nodded in confirmation. This was no-good Tsuna's room. Go figure. She stood up to stretch lazily and yawned when she turned to Reborn, "Well, give my thanks to Tsuna, but I got to be heading home."

Before Asuka could reach the door, she froze at Reborn's unexpected accusation, "Tsuki said she let your brothers know that you were running late. Where are you parents and what do they do? I find it odd to think you were just dragged into the Kyokutokai without a connection."

The air in the room grew stifling as Asuka began to retreat her hand from the doorknob and solemnly dug it into the pocket of Tsuna's loose jeans. She felt his interrogating glare burn into her back as she took a deep breath and dispassionately responded, "My mother is currently pushing up daisies and my dad is still busy trying to get himself out of this rut hole. As to what my parents used to do or still do, well, that doesn't concern you." And with that she rushed out without another word.

* * *

After guiltily rushing out of Tsuna's house and giving Nana a brief thank you, Asuka quickly made her way home. She approached a street that cut off the social classes of Namimori—the high class from middle. She reached an older neighborhood that had a small park on each side. The houses in her neighborhood are small and worn, built of wood from the nature surrounding it, with light ash wood rooftops accompanied by large, beautifully lit, lanterns. Many of the houses lean with the trees secluding them, with heavy greenery covering every inch of their dark oak porches. It was the older and more delicate part of Namimori.

The inhabitants of this neighborhood were a diverse bunch, falling into two distinct types: the natives of the neighborhood that came from wealthy families and the newer, more modern inhabitants that came from tainted money. Asuka knew exactly which category she fell into as she made her way up the sacred steps of her elegant Japanese style home.

Her weakened feet dragged themselves through the door as she plopped her bag carelessly against the wall. The sound of explosions from her brothers' new _Black Ops 2_ game resounded across the halls of the house. She could also hear the radio in her room on. Most likely Ryota had been sneaking through her drawers again and accidently left it on. She sighed when hearing that Canadian recording artist, singing an ongoing repetition of _Call me Maybe_ and inwardly wished she had a pistol so she could shoot the day lights out of her own stereo.

As she made her way up to the living room, she heard a shocked gasp come from Ryota, "Geez Asuka, what happened to you?"

Yasuhiro paused the game and turned to his sister, "You look like something Satan beat with an ugly stick."

"Gee, thanks," Asuka sarcastically remarked as she made her way across the living room, "Either that was a really good guess, or you heard about what happened."

Yasuhiro nudged Ryota as he confidently asked his sister, "Anyway Asuka, do you smell that?"

Asuka sniffed the air around her and turned to her brothers while furrowing her brow in confusion, "No."

Yasuhiro tried to stifle a chuckle, "Me either. Now get your ass in the kitchen and start cooking." Yasuhiro and Ryota high fived only to shrill in fright when Asuka grabbed them by the edge of their shirts.

Ryota turned to Yasuhiro before audibly gulping, "This is your fault."

"Oh sure, blame everything on the older twin."

* * *

Ryota and Yasuhiro murmured through the duct tape slapped on their mouths as they tried to wriggle out of the tape holding them together. Asuka ignored her brothers tied up in the corner of the room and hummed in satisfaction at the stake she had just finished cooking. However, something kept bothering her. She couldn't get her confrontation with Reborn out of her head. Something seemed off about the whole thing. She dumped some sides on the side of the plate she chewed the inside of her cheek while thinking. Now that she really thought about it, the name Reborn seemed oddly familiar. Where had she heard that before?

As she grabbed the plate and walked down the hall to her room, she tried to dig through her mind to find out where she had heard it. She slammed the door behind her, while momentarily forgetting about that twins, and plopped herself on the bed with her delicious meal. She set the meal on the nightstand and rubbed her temples in distress.

She looked about the room ignoring the posters of those American actors from the _Hunger Games_ plastered on her wall until her eyes fell on a picture obscured by dust. The spring yellow colors of her walls bounced off the surface of the glass. With little effort, Asuka was able to see the picture of an older woman with her sickly pale arms wrapped around a six year old little girl. The elder woman's laugh lines wrinkled with her smile as her dull eyes shone bright like her daughters. They were sitting on a park bench with small birds chirping around them. Asuka's mother was holding her six year old self in her arms tightly. She held her close as if she let go for even one second she would lose her daughter forever. Her belly was whole, indicating that she was already nine months pregnant. Her features were worn and caved in. This only showed that her illness was slowly claiming her. The six-year-old Asuka in her arms was oblivious to it all. She was oblivious to the fact that this was the last picture she was ever to take with her mother before her mother went into labor and never woke up.

Asuka sighed dolefully as she outstretched her forearm over her eyes. She was trying to grasp any memory to comfort her or any part of her mother that could make her feel complete again. She started to feel a dreary slumber start to consume her,then her eyes fluttered closed.

_Her middle age wrinkled fingers wrapped securely around Asuka's small wrist as she pulled the tiny girl into her lap. They stared out into moonlight from the dark oak porch of their peaceful home as the smaller girl jumped excitedly, "Okay, okay, calm down Asuka. No need to get so excited over a story." Her mother chortled gleefully and she pinned the smaller child down in her lap._

_Asuka defiantly stood up as she held out her fists bravely, "What's not to get excited about? I have the coolest mom ever! Yagami, Akiko—greatest archer in the mafia!"_

_Her mother playfully patted her head and held her close, "They are just stories, Asuka. None of them have any real truth to them."_

_"It doesn't matter! That is still cool." Asuka shot to her feet and climbed onto her poor pregnant mother's back. "Who is that man that you are always mentioning in your stories? Was he a good guy? Because he sounds like a brat to me!"_

_Her mother calmly shot her a pleasant smile as she tossed her child over her back and onto the floor. Asuka's giggling ceased when she caught sight of her mother's smile. From where she was laying it seemed force before she whispered softly, "Oh, he was a real brat. His name was…_

…_Reborn…"_

Asuka's eyes instantly shot open as she let out a startled gasp. She stared, horror struck, at her mother's lovely smile in the picture toppled over on her wall before breathlessly whispering,

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

* * *

**A/N: We are getting closer to revealing alot more interesting things! I hope you can forgive me for the long wait. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. These two chapters were my gift to you all! I hope you enjoyed it. Please follow, review, or favorite and I will keep on writing.**

**EDIT: 06/06/13 - As of today there will be no more previews for chapters due to me having them on reserve. Updates coming more frequently. Thank you! **


End file.
